


旁观者与局外人

by Ming_Fei



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: 原作背景下没有大规模战争，穷盟就一副我还可以再苟一苟的样子IF战史研究科没有被裁撤，杨在这里安稳毕业，然后留校当了小讲师。先仍然是蔷薇骑士连队长，不过应该没什么升迁可能吧。大概是一个节奏缓慢的咸鱼（or社畜？）恋爱故事





	1. Chapter 1

1.

杨文里老师属于二十几岁更靠近三十那一拨，目前在自由行星同盟士官学校战史研究科任教，工作不轻不重，薪水不高不低，住着学校安排的教工公寓，过着无忧无虑的小日子。

 

“可毕竟老大不小了……” 在统合作战总部后勤部门上班的卡介伦中校总是从镜片后面向他投来忧虑的目光，那意思当然清楚得很。这位学长是构建社会和谐稳定方面的楷模，杨文里就要逊色许多了，他在恋爱方面的经历都乏善可陈，遑论组建家庭。不过杨也没觉得这算多大遗憾，毕竟他有猫，有书，有闲，也有朋友；还有一位经常在他家出没的尤里安小同学，自打在教工俱乐部勤工俭学时与杨熟识，便一没事就喜欢跑去找他，一脸崇拜地听他高谈阔论。这位小同学泡得一手好红茶烧得一手好菜，学习之余还能顺便提升杨文里的生活质量。总的来说，他本来要求就不高，也确实什么都不缺。

 

临近期末的一个周五深夜，杨伸了一大把懒腰，然后愉快地关上电脑，从办公桌前站了起来。他终于踩着死线在零点前提交了年度个人总结。学校毕竟也是一个官僚机构，充斥着此类对任何人都没有意义、仿佛只是为了存在而存在的工作。但是对于发放薪水的雇主，杨除了屡屡抱怨，似乎也没别的法子。

 

这会儿他的不快随着敲入最后一个句点烟消云散，假期即将来临的喜悦开始慢慢进入意识。杨小声哼着歌，关上办公室的灯，轻轻松松走进电梯，然后走出静悄悄的办公楼，打算走到校门口叫一辆车回家。深冬的空气冰冷，杨紧了紧围巾，不过凉意并未沁骨，只感觉格外干净清爽。他在暖气房里呆了一整天，冬夜里清清淡淡的风让惰怠的神经元几乎雀跃。杨往手上呵了几两口热气，搓了几下，再揣进大衣；他微微抬头看着天边，这一夜月色也很好。不如干脆多走两步。

 

梧桐树光秃秃的，安静空旷，只余下青色的午夜街道。杨沿着学校围墙走了十几分钟，几乎没遇到什么行人，直到前方不远处一个小灯牌从树影里透出昏黄的光，才隐约听到人声。

 

走得近了，人声越来越响亮，人影也能看得分明。杨这才意识到，门口正在发生争吵。

 

士官学校门外的这家小酒馆，杨读书时曾经常来，当时还有拉普、还有卡介伦和亚典波罗这一帮学长学弟。后来他们都毕业去了军队，只有杨还留在学校里，他自己一个人的话，渐渐地也就去得少了。再说如今的常客都换成了这一拨学生，他作为教师在场的话，双方也都不自在。

 

虽然许久没来，但杨也不至于忘记，这里醉酒闹事的事情，当年就不少见。但今晚的情形似乎要比平时严重一些。大呼小叫的那人看上去远超学生的年纪，壮硕的身体上只套了件军装衬衫，在那上面，小臂位置上的一团鲜红格外醒目。他捂着伤口，身边围着的大约是他的朋友，他们浑身酒气，言语间多显蛮横，但是，又都没人朝着那个对手上前哪怕一步。

 

这一方虽然挂了彩，但另一方看来却更加势单力薄。杨不由得好奇地站定。那个被围在墙边的人穿了件半敞的军装外套，他显然醉得更厉害，连站也站不住，干脆就支棱着长腿坐在冰凉地面上，背靠着墙，手肘支在屈起的一条膝盖上撑着额头，半长的深褐色头发垂下来遮住了微闭的眼睛。他正好坐在灯牌下，借着光可以看见从发梢滴了几颗水珠下来，也不知是酒是汗。他没看那些人，似乎也没把自己的处境放在心上。

 

一连串脏话飘进杨的耳朵，中间夹杂着“帝国来的杂种”之类的字眼。吵闹声更为响亮，不时有人从酒馆里面走出来，门口聚集的人开始多起来，这条寂静街道上平添了几分热气。有人单纯来凑凑热闹，也有人连声起哄，嫌这热闹还不够大。“怎么？还没动手？” “这位喝太多了，动手的话，悬。”“以多欺少太丢脸了吧？” “本来也是他们去惹人家的吧？” “不全是。但人家就甩了几个眼神，女伴就当着他面跑去跟这一位喝酒了，嘘——” “哈哈哈！” “那也是他们先摔了酒瓶子上去，倒让人家夺过来一把扣到自己手上。” “也太惨了！哈哈哈！” “我看得嘴炮到明天早上。” “哈哈哈哈！” 

 

杨注意听着，同时眼见围堵的那群人脸上开始挂不住，横着心慢慢往里汇拢。他们其中一个同伴不知从哪里拎了几条棍子过来。他不无担忧地又看向坐在地上那位。他好像什么都没听进去，仍只是坐在那里，半垂着头，半闭着眼，简直像睡着了一样。杨不由得轻微跺了下脚，有些干着急。

 

“跑掉就好了呀。” 他忍不住小声说出口。那个人似乎动了动，不知是听到了还是没听到。

 

挂彩那个提上铁棍，终于气势汹汹上前。“本来要给你个面子，哪知你不长眼，我就看你今天还怎么——” 棍子忽地挥起，地上那人还是一动不动，根本没有躲闪的动作。杨心头一紧，也不知怎么就忘了自己才应该开溜为上。

 

“喂！你……你是这里的学生吗？” 他扯着嗓子，尽力显得威严，虽然心里毛毛的，脚下却很笃定的站在这拿着武器的人面前。那人倒确实始料未及，一时愣住。“我问你是学生吗！” 杨觉得自己的表现还算不错，打算继续发挥，“大半夜居然溜出来打架斗殴，证件呢？把证件拿出来。” 杨动用了半辈子人生经验，总算回忆起当年查夜时候说话倒是有些底气。

 

可这时候碰见的毕竟不是学生。那人早回过神，懒得再听不知哪里跑出来的路人聒噪，他虽然手上划破了皮，力气也还是在，这时候不由分说一把推过去。

 

杨自然毫无准备，连连退了好几步，脚底却还是打滑。不好，要摔下去了，好丢人！他慌慌张张地意识到。

 

直到一只冰冷而有力的手掌抵住了他的肩膀。杨狠狠眨了几下眼睛，缓和下来。坐在地上的那人不知什么时候突然起身移动，这时候一只手搭在他肩上，冰冰凉的半边身体也倚过来，借力靠着他。他身上浓重的酒气使得杨不由缩了缩鼻子。看来真是醉得不轻。惊魂甫定过后，他又开始担忧。

 

哐当一声。对面那人手上的棍子掉在地上。紧接着噼里啪啦的又是一连串声音。周围突然安静下来，围观的人也一脸惊惧地要么散去，要么掉头回了屋内。几辆自动汽车呼啸着停在路边，刚才气势汹汹那一伙人你推我搡上了车。

 

树梢的月亮依然明净，地上的铁棍咕咚咕咚滚过来。杨满心疑惑，仍是全身僵直地站着，这会儿他才感到寒意袭人，腿上都有些发木。旁边的人抬起脚抵住滚过来的棍子，杨下意识地低头去看，这时候才明白过来。

 

他手上不知何时握上了一柄寒光闪闪的枪。

 

“没想到会麻烦到旁人……” 杨终于听见他说话，声音有些飘。他脚底也有些飘，但这时候忽然放开了杨的肩膀，自己向后退了两步，继续靠着墙慢慢滑坐到地上。他从褐色头发里抬起眼，尽力收束眼神，“有劳您了。” 然后他又垂下头，似乎真的打算睡过去。

 

“您不能一直坐在这里吧？” 杨忍不住上前蹲下身，“需要我帮您给谁打个电话吗？或者，您住哪儿？要不您先进酒馆里去？”

 

那个人似乎晃了晃头，模模糊糊发出几个音节，似乎是在说不打紧。杨又试着跟他说了几句话，他仍是一味摆手摇头，显然是催促人早些散去，倒有些不耐烦的意思了。

 

无奈，杨只得起身走开，去路边发送了叫车定位。他回头看了看，那人低垂着头，身形隐没在半明半暗的墙边。晚风凉浸浸的，已经有些刺骨。

 

汽车缓缓停稳，张开了车门。杨迈进一只脚，再次回头看了眼。他停住下一步动作。他想了想，又把脚挪了出来。他给自己打打气，返身走了回去。

 

“喂！” 他摇了摇地上坐着的人，“喂？能听见我说话吗？用点力站起来好吗，我扶着你。听着，你这么呆在路边会冻死的，我也不能眼睁睁看着嘛，那多不好。你看，既然你也说不清住哪儿，就先去我那里吧？喂？能听见吗？我不是坏人，你听得到吗？” 

 

杨欣喜地看到那人半抬起眼，“好的，对，站起来。好的……”

 

耗尽平生积蓄的力量，杨终于把这个醉得人事不省的高大家伙塞进了汽车。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

一路上他都咕咕隆隆地，勉强说着些致谢或致歉的话。都醉成这样子了，倒还是没忘掉礼貌，大概自小便教养很好。杨想着。

 

进屋过后，杨把他狠狠推向沙发，那人这时候也顾及不上太多，几乎是在躺平的瞬间就立刻睡死过去。

 

终于轻松下来的杨文里把猫掀开，摊开手脚把自己扔进躺椅，舒服地呜了一声。黑猫跳上沙发上睡着的人，踩着他肚皮疑惑地晃了晃尾巴，又似乎对这浑身酒气有所不满，睁着灰紫色的大眼睛对着这人的脸呜咽了几声。但他睡得太沉。

 

“元帅，过来。” 杨无力地抬了下手指。于是这只圆乎乎的煤球又跳到了杨的肚皮上。杨挠着它的后脑勺，继续在躺椅上瘫了十几分钟，然后才终于慢慢悠悠站起来，去卧室拿了一条毛毯，盖在沙发上睡着的人身上。他仍是毫无察觉。杨数了下他肩章上的军衔，又注意到他的臂章跟素日所见似有不同。花与枪炮。杨想了想，大概明白了他在军队中的职位。这位军官紧闭着眼睛，浓密睫毛盖住深陷眼窝中的阴影，他虽是睡梦中、而且正在发出轻微鼾声，眉头却仍然锁得很死，扯紧了两道英挺剑眉。杨不自觉伸出手指，又忽然警觉，指尖从军官那高挺鼻梁上方的空气里划过。

 

他关上客厅的灯，去简单冲了个澡，也回卧室睡下了。

 

这一晚杨睡得很浅，不知过了多久，迷迷糊糊地他听到客厅里似有悉悉索索的声音，他睁开眼睛听了一会儿，又听出了大概有人在咳嗽。杨翻身起来，卧室里暖黄的床头灯亮起，他走过去拉开房门，灯光从背后透出来，把客厅也照亮了些。沙发上的军官果然已经醒了，他盘起一条腿坐着，身上还挂着毯子。元帅在他的双腿和沙发扶手间蹦来跳去。

 

“被吵醒了吗？” 元帅立刻跳到杨的脚边，杨弯腰把它捞了起来，“抱歉，我家元帅有时候晚上会出来跑酷……大概是来了陌生人它受了惊吓……” 杨注意到军官眼神有些发木，直勾勾盯着自己。他想了想，便把元帅扔回床上，走出去开了灯，坐在军官对面。“你记得发生了什么吗？” 对面的人没答话，杨又把椅子拖近了些，“你还记不记得自己是怎么到这里的？”

 

军官迟滞地点头，但像是不想多言。“谢谢。” 

 

杨瞄了眼屋里的时钟，五点半，他心想这也不是个谈话的好时间。于是他再次起身，“离天亮还有一阵，您可以继续休——” 

 

“我可以用一下洗手间吗？” 军官突然昂起脖子喊住他。杨不由莞尔，“在最里面。” 他侧身指了指。 

 

“还有……” 军官显得颇不好意思，“其实，我想洗个澡。” 

 

杨心想那你就洗呗。“这个……” 他迟疑着，倒不知道该怎么措辞了。军官通情达理，这时候连忙补充，“如果不方便的话……” “噢不是，” 杨也连忙否认，“很方便，按一下花洒开关。”

 

军官迸发出短促笑声，随即两人又都掉入沉寂。过了一阵，他才慢慢起身，在地板上投出长长影子，一直延伸到杨的脚边。“谢谢，那我……” 杨点头，他也跟着点头，接着便低着头拖着步子从杨身边经过，径直去了最里面，再小心翼翼悄无声息地关上门。

 

杨在卧室里翻腾一阵，拿了件东西走回洗手间门口，敲了两下门，“如果您需要浴巾的话，在门口。” 说完，杨立刻转身走开。他听见那边门打开又关上。

 

炉子上的仿古铸铁茶壶咕嘟咕嘟大冒热气的时候，穿着背心短裤的军官也刚好冒着热气走出来。他向杨点头致意，杨也微微点头，看向茶壶。他穿好长裤和衬衫，整理完仪容，也走到饭桌前。这时杨已经摆好茶具，翻了三个柜子后终于找出一袋姜饼人饼干、半包小熊软糖和小半根法棍。摆上桌看起来还满丰盛的。杨只得安慰自己。他注意到军官已经刮过了胡子。

 

“上好的西隆星红茶。” 杨推给他一杯，再往自己的杯子里添了些白兰地。军官盯着他的动作，但没有多问，只吹了吹自己手上的杯子，浅抿一口。

 

“怎么样？” 杨兴致勃勃。

 

军官看了下时钟。“我八点需要去一个地方报道。” 他的声音听来有力了许多，“有咖啡吗？”

 

杨瞄他一眼，嘴角一撇，淡淡回答，“相信我，这是更好的饮料。” 

 

军官默然，把杯中红茶一饮而尽。他这时候才开始环顾四周，认真打量这间屋子。门口叠着几个大纸箱子，有的未开封，也有一个敞开着，可以看到里面堆了些酒瓶、雨伞、猫抓板、军大衣还有围巾。沙发上盖了张布，像是上一次换洗罩子之后懒得重新罩上，而它旁边的落地灯，灯罩已被撕掉一半，大约是猫的成果。对着落地窗的大木桌可能是工作台，不过已经被淹没在蔓延到地板上的书堆里；整个造型像瀑布一样，像是下一秒就要冲出来淹没整间屋子。桌脚那儿的一大堆纸张中间，可以辨认出有个打印机，但是墨盒那里颇有创意地插了几支绑着逗猫球的铅笔。饭桌上倒没什么东西，料理台更是空空如也，除了一盆已经枯掉的仙人掌。

 

“令人惊叹，” 他语气平板地评论到，“这里竟确实有人居住。”

 

杨半张着嘴，白眼几乎要翻到楼上去。“谢谢了，我就住在这里。” 亏我刚才还觉得这人很有礼貌呢。杨忿忿想着。

 

军官半带着笑端详他一阵，伸手探向白兰地酒瓶，杨正要出言阻止，他却像已经预见到似的摇摇头，仍是半带着笑给杨的茶杯里斟上一点，接着放回了原处。“如果让您觉得我在非议您的生活方式，抱歉，实际上我并无此意。我相当感激您的款待。” 他冲杨眨眨眼，“说起来，眼下尚有一些事务要处理，不知能否告知住处地址？我需要打个电话找人来接我。”

 

杨慢悠悠吹着手中的茶。“银桥街。”

 

“这里就是银桥街？” 军官突然大为惊讶，迅速起身走到窗边，灵巧地绕开危险的书堆，撩开一点点窗帘探头看去。外面刚蒙蒙亮，街灯还未灭掉，蛋黄般罩在团团晨雾中；街道很整齐，被分割开的高高低低的住宅楼也很整齐，并无特别。他又坐回来，嘴角浮起玩味似的微笑，简短地解释道，“很巧，如果没记错的话，我被安排的住处也在这一片。”

 

听闻此言，杨却一点也不吃惊。“这里住的都是军人。如果猜得不错，您刚调回海尼森？”

 

军官微微点头。“暂时。” 杨原以为他不愿多谈，但润了一口茶之后，他又继续说起来，“我刚从凡佛利特星域回来，昨天夜里才抵达宇宙港。原本打算先往酒店入住，但又觉得无聊，干脆去士官学校转了一圈，正巧看到有酒馆开着，就进去坐了一坐。”

 

“这一坐可坐出不少事情来。”

 

两人同时发笑。“心情欠佳，确实喝了不少，不过借酒撒泼这种不上档次的事情，却也非我所好。我记得那桌人很是吵闹，惹人心烦，又瞥见有个满脸不快的好姑娘坐在他们中间，更加愤愤不平。那位好姑娘的想法竟与我不谋而合，她也有权利选择更好的酒友嘛……这是个自由的国家，不是吗？”

 

两人又笑了一阵，杨只得摇头，“我想您当时还是离开更为明智。”

 

“我也如此认为。” 军官转着碟子上的茶杯，“说来惭愧，我确实不想惹出这些闲气，无奈都走出门口，对方仍是纠缠不止，我当时又忽觉腿脚不大利落，便想坐下缓和一阵再说。我的酒劲去得快。”

 

“也没有那么快。” 杨的眼中忽有光芒一闪，“另外，枪的话，您还是收好吧。为了这种事闹上军事法庭，也不值得。”

 

军官又是短促一笑。“不，我并没有上军事法庭的打算，当时盘算着若是朝天开几枪，大约会招来巡警？在那里睡一晚倒并不坏，顺便也甩开那群讨厌鬼了。” 眼见对方听完眉目含笑，他这才又问道，“您刚才说，这里住的都是军人，那合情合理地推测，您大约也是军人？” 他迎上对面的目光，“恕我直言……”

 

“不像，对吗？” 杨爽朗一笑，“我嘛，从士官学校毕业，现在在士官学校教书，吃着军队的饭，也算有个军衔。所以，应该就是军人咯？” 杨故意探寻似的问道。

 

但对面的军官眯起眼睛，似乎拿不太准这个温言细语的青年是不是在讽刺他。“我没上过士官学校，也不想上。” 他干脆直截了当地回答，“抱团排外的小圈子。” 

 

这个回答杨倒是没有料到。他认真想了想，然后认真叹着气，“是的，事实上算是我国军队的痼疾。同盟军历史上，军功彪炳者大半是士官学校毕业生，但从另一个角度看，这是否也是因为，体系之外的人很难进入军队高层？用一种常见的逻辑谬误来说的话，也就是幸存者偏差…… ” 说到这里他忽然挠挠头，“啊，对不起，我又扯远了……”

 

军官的手指扣着桌面，歪头看着他笑，“怎么，担心我这个大老粗听不懂？”

 

“不不不，” 杨慌忙解释，“主要是我担心自己老在讲一些无趣的话罢了……”

 

军官忽地坐直，手肘压上桌面向前探身，深邃的眼睛灼灼看向他，“有人说过您很无趣吗？”

 

“我是个很无趣的人啦。”

 

“不，请别这样说。” 军官不经意般站起身，“虽然刚刚才与您认识，但我看人很准，您应该是个十分有趣的人。”

 

杨没有接话，这时候军官已经踱步到书桌前，指了指上面摊着的一堆稿纸，“您介意吗？即使我可能读不懂。”

 

“请随意。” 杨一边给自己倒茶一边回应，“只是些论文的草稿，胡乱写写。等修改完成了，本来也要送去在那些没人看的期刊上发表，不算什么了不得的东西。”

 

军官拉开一点窗帘，背脊挺得笔直站在窗边，一手揣在裤兜里、一手拿着稿纸，借着渐起的晨光，当真有模有样读了起来。杨颇为诧异地看了他一会儿，然后耸耸肩，起身把红茶杯子扔进水槽，又把没人动过的饼干面包放回了柜子。

 

“果真十分有趣。”

 

杨扭头看向他。军官唇边挂起一丝微笑，眼神却锐利了几分。“您谈论的是历史，而且是十分久远的历史，远至公元纪年，但我却不由觉得，您所写句句均是现实。”

 

“那就过分解读了。” 杨事不关己似的摊手，“我是个研究者，对于历史，只抱有旁观的态度。但历史的走向，也就是你所说的现实，却只能留给局内之人。”

 

“说得倒太轻松。”

 

“本来也不复杂。”

 

“‘士兵阶层与民主制改革’，这个话题不复杂吗？” 军官把稿纸放回去，小心迈过脚边的书堆，“您不认为存在着改变历史走向的个体，您认为那些惊天动地的大事，都是通过涌动的力量缓慢发生的。”

 

“那些惊天动地的大事，” 杨文里重复了一遍他的话，“是因为最终的影响力才成为了大事。时间负责筛选，而在事件发生的当时，谁也不知道它是否只是历史的浮沫。被忘记的往往是真正穿透时间的力量。”

 

“总之不是暴力。” 军官从沙发上拎起外套，拍了拍。

 

“不会是暴力。”

 

军官似乎不打算再讨论下去，他已经穿好军装外套，看样子是要准备离开。杨抬眼看了下时钟，七点。

 

“我在想……” 军官忽地走向他，杨从沉思中猛然抬头，“您对历史的信心有些令人吃惊，这似乎使得您更为轻松地看待现实。而我的看法大约与您有些差异。” 他停了停，然后自己开始发笑，“不过，您才是历史学者，我只是个普通军人，就不必班门弄斧了。而且作为一个军人，我昨晚似乎还把军帽弄丢了。” 他假装四下看了一圈，摊摊手，两个人只好又扯着嘴笑。

 

终于客人一方清了清嗓子。“那么……再会罢，杨文里少尉。” 军官朝他伸出手，眨了下左眼，“在稿纸上看到您的署名了。多谢款待，我会记得。”

 

杨不好意思地嗯啊几声，也伸出手。两个人都莫名觉得奇怪，几乎只是碰了碰，作了个样子就收回手。

 

“啊，对了，真是失礼，差点忘了告诉您我的名字。在下华尔特·冯·……”

 

“先寇布中校？对吗？” 看到对方惊异的神色，杨不好意思地挠头，“现任蔷薇骑士连队指挥官，当然是名声在外，我还不至于对现实如此无知。看到您制服上的徽章和军衔，也能猜个八九不离十。”

 

这位军官听完只得耸肩，并上两指在额角一碰，随后侧身拉开了门。离开前他回头笑了笑，“我希望是好名声。”

 

我觉得还行。杨在心中回答。他对着重新合上的房门站了一阵，然后打了几个呵欠，又重新回到了在这个时间天经地义属于他的被窝。

 

直到很久以后，当杨回想起某个月色微凉的冬夜，他才忍不住埋怨，要是再遇见倒在路边的醉鬼，他会掉头就走，他理都不会理。但是那时候的他还没有积累到这点可怜的人生经验，他还不知道，自己找上了怎样的麻烦。也许还是一辈子的大麻烦——听他埋怨的人如此回答。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

“就是这里了。” 卡介伦让出身位，坚持让杨在自己前面走进旋转门，好像担心稍不注意杨就会溜掉一样。“我已经订了桌，不用谢。你要知道，周六晚上这里可是——”

 

“一张空凳子都没有，而学长自然有学长的办法。” 杨背书似的念出来，冷眼扫过洛可可风格的前厅。这家高级餐馆的装潢里粉红色的用量稍微超出了他的承受能力。打着深红领结的服务生确认完预约、为他们引座时，杨从旁边的镶黄铜立柱上瞅了一眼自己。头发服帖，西服平整，领带周正，长相也算是在正常范围之内。

 

凑这个局虽非杨的本意，他也不希望自己表现得太不像样。要说有什么期待，他也说不上来，大约只是但愿不要被对方讨厌吧。

 

这事最开始当然是卡介伦提起的。“大龄单身高知男青年，有固定工作……” 他沉吟着，“没买房，所以呢，” 他笑笑，“也就没有负债。平时更没什么花销，大概算个普通贫穷。性格好，人品端正，外貌也没有严重缺陷。” 他下了判断，“杨，我认为你的条件不算差。”

 

“连一向评价人不留情面的学长都如此说，当真十分令人欣慰。” 杨撇着嘴，不太确定地在立体西洋棋棋盘上落了子。恰逢周日，卡介伦叫杨去他家喝个下午茶然后吃晚饭，结果茶没喝几口、棋也还没走完一局，这位学长又一次认真提起了给他介绍女朋友的事。

 

前几次遇到类似状况，杨都爽快地回绝了事。但这回卡介伦夫人加入了战局。

 

“奥尔丹丝，” 卡介伦扭过头，似是不经意问道，“你那个朋友叫什么名字？你当时不是提起说，杨也许更合适。”

 

杨错愕：“我合适什么？” 这时夫人坐过来，杨稍微欠身致谢，赞扬她手艺精湛，配茶的蛋糕相当美味。

 

“你倒是吃什么都这样说。” 卡介伦夫人满不在乎地摆手，抿了口茶后迅速回到正题。“杨，我这位朋友可是公认的美女。”

 

那就更加跟我不是一个世界的人了。杨心里如此想着，脸上的表情大约也表达了同样的意思。卡介伦夫人再次满不在乎地抿了口茶，“美女也有美女的烦恼，美女遇人不淑的可能性要大得多。杨，我的这位朋友就是刚刚遭遇了一段不幸的恋情，对方是一个浪子，听说风流倜傥、情人无数。为她着想，也是为你着想，我认为你们应该认识一下。”

 

杨又抖抖索索落了一子。“卡介伦夫人，我了解您的好意，但是既然这位女士以前看中的类型是……那好像也不会对我……”

 

“杨，自信一点。” 卡介伦夫人朝丈夫使了个眼色，“人的喜好总是会发生改变的，尤其是吃了大亏之后。我跟她说过了，我说走出过去最好的办法就是谈一段新的恋爱，所以她也很期待见你。杨，你要拒绝人家女孩子吗？”

 

“什么？” 杨一惊，“已经说过了？” 这时候，卡介伦稳稳落下一子，微微挑起嘴角，“你看，又输了吧。”

 

夫人雷厉风行，很快就敲定了时间，一周之后，卡介伦就带着杨文里走进了新近蹿红的这家以帝国风情为卖点的高级餐馆，名字是与其装修一样俗艳的“美泉宫”。这地点同样也是卡介伦夫人选的，她说自己的这位女友原本就是同家人从帝国流亡过来，增添一点乡愁绝对是情愫的催化剂。杨虽然觉得这个理论颇为可疑，不过也无心挑战卡介伦夫人的权威。

 

他们在预定的二楼靠窗座位上坐下，等了大概十来分钟，杨已经喝完了送上来的柠檬水，女方仍没有到。卡介伦四处看了看，有些干巴巴地说，“女士出门会比较花时间。” 杨耸耸肩，表示并不介意。又过了一会儿，卡介伦站起身，说是去一下洗手间。

 

服务生过来加水，杨不太好意思地解释过一阵再点单。大厅里的人渐渐多起来，杨敲着水杯，有些无聊地看着窗外。露台上搭了暖棚，有宜人的绿植，还有从喷泉里流出的溪流，一两对情侣正站在外面。

 

“杨文里中尉？”

 

这声音杨还未曾忘记。他慌忙扭头，果然是大约半月前短暂结识的那位军官。他穿着毛领的卡其色皮夹克和厚毛呢长裤，手里握着一双黑色皮手套，头发上还沾着些湿润的夜露，显是刚刚进门。杨半昂着头微张着嘴，脑中瞬间闪过千万种假设，竟忘了应声。

 

“您忘记了？在下是……”

 

“啊，我记得……” 杨半撑着起身，却被按住了肩头，军官朝他晃晃手指，自己在杨对面坐下了。他早看见了这里摆着的水杯，便神神秘秘地一笑，“是来约会的吗？”

 

深色漆木地板和四周的彩玻璃反射着枝形吊顶的光，空气里流光溢彩一般，然而映在杨的一双黑眼睛里，却带着几分清淡疏离。他只是苦笑，低头喝了口水，“先寇布中校是来此约会的？” 他抬起眼。

 

先寇布微微摇头，手套拿在手里拍了几下，目光再次在厅里扫过。“不，我大约是来阻止一次约会的。”

 

杨淡淡一笑，“又是别人的女朋友？”

 

“我给您留下了这种印象？” 先寇布收束目光看向他，“不，在下并非有这样独特的癖好……跟您直说也无妨，前些日子曾同一位女士有过短暂交集，可惜在下似乎令她产生了误解，以为在下会是什么可以共度一生的人选。但事实上我无意耽误一位女士的幸福。然而昨日又听说，她自觉自尊心受损，于是迅速地找到了另一位青年，似乎是打算今晚就在此订婚。我想了想，此事因我而起，也不能假装什么都没发生，便干脆过来看个究竟……咦？您怎么了？来，拿着纸巾。”

 

他颇为绅士地半倾上身，递过去一张香气淡淡的纸巾。杨喝水的时候不知怎么突然呛了一大口，一时间咳个不停。他捂着嘴红着脸从先寇布手里接过纸巾，匆匆半倾着身道谢。一只手把他摁回座位，热气扑向耳朵，“您没事吧？” 杨拿纸巾捂着嘴，又拍了几下胸口，忙不迭点头，“没有什么……真的，只是呛着了……谢谢您。”

 

先寇布歪着头看着他笑，似乎觉得有些好玩。杨慢慢平缓下来，黑色的瞳孔转向头上的吊顶，像在思考什么事情。最后他狠狠眨了两下眼睛。“冒昧打听一下……您所说的女士是叫……”

 

“啊！卡介伦中校！” 先寇布把手套扔在桌上，忽地站起。

 

卡介伦也看到了他，显然有些惊讶，不过这惊讶转瞬即逝。两人很熟络地拍了拍对方的肩膀。“怎么，先寇布中校今晚又有约？” 卡介伦坐到里面，促狭地眨眨眼。

 

先寇布摇头，不过似乎懒得再解释一遍，他看见卡介伦自然端起水杯，脸上一时难掩惊异。“就你们两个来这里吃饭？” 他的手指在这昏黄的光线下转了一圈，“倒不是一笔小花费。” 他挑起一边眉毛。

 

杨这时笑笑，“不行吗？学长说，天天吃军官食堂也挺腻的。”

 

随口开了些玩笑，卡介伦才又转头看向杨，“对了，你们怎么会认识？在学校里碰见的？”

 

“是的，正是在学校里碰见的。” 先寇布抢着回答。

 

杨低下头喝水，没说话，这时候卡介伦看了下表，不由得低声抱怨，“这是迟到半小时了吧？奥尔丹丝的这个朋友到底还来不来……唉……” 他一抬眼，看见杨的黑眼睛里有些慌乱，似乎还在轻微摇头。“不用太着急，再等一等，这些事情嘛，还是男方多一些耐心比较好，” 卡介伦以过来人的语气宽慰道，“没准是在考验你的诚意。”

 

“哦？” 杨还没接上话，先寇布又挑起了眉毛，“听这意思，我坐在这里倒是不太合适。”

 

“确实如此。” 卡介伦白他一眼，又伸长脖子望了一圈，“我估计，也快到了。”

 

先寇布不知怎么突然站了起来。卡介伦隐约瞥见有人进来，大约还是个女性，左看右看几次，都被宽阔的后背挡住了他的视线。坐在他们对面的杨倒是看得一清二楚：几乎跟先寇布站起来同时，从门口进来的那位女士也看到了他，眼中骤然而起的愤怒太过明显。这位女士朝他们走过来的时候杨不由得往里缩了缩。

 

事实证明他的判断很明智。不明所以的卡介伦正在嚷嚷着起身，然而一只手刚搭上先寇布的肩膀，滚到嘴边的话还没说出口，就感觉指头上一阵凉意。更多的水滴滴答答从先寇布脸上流下来。

 

卡介伦不由瞪大眼睛，面前的女士这时已经看见了他，瞳孔瞬间收得更紧。“难道是他吗？” 她哑着嗓子，指着先寇布，几乎难以置信。

 

率先明白过来的杨文里急忙在女士手中取下水杯，免得她一生气又给砸了。这位女士同先寇布半句话都还没说，就顺手抄起杯子哗啦啦泼了他一脸——这已经让他们这一桌成为了视线焦点，杨不想继续被一屋子的人这么盯着。他感觉自己像是走进了什么三流立体电视剧里的场景。

 

“打扰了，” 杨诚恳地凑过去，让自己也进入她的视线，“那个……其实是我……我跟卡介伦中校在等您，然后先寇布中校也来找您……”

 

“什么！” 她惊呼出声，分贝高得头上的吊灯几乎都在晃动。这下整个大厅都陷入了无边的、然而可感的寂静。

 

“啊，不是，我们并不是一起——” 杨懊恼地闭上嘴，心想自己还不如一言不发。这位前来赴约与他相见的女士已经夺门而出。

 

先寇布掏出纸巾擦了把脸，又抹了下头发，甩掉手上的水后匆匆戴上手套，然后浅笑着在杨的肩膀上拍了两下，不紧不慢地大步追出了门。

 

这出戏剧总算告一断落，杨看见小心掩饰着好奇心的其他客人也尽量缓慢地恢复了手中的动作。就像是被按了暂停的影像再次复位一样。现在轮到他跟卡介伦面面相觑了。

 

“所以……” 卡介伦皱着眉头，转着手里的水杯，“先寇布中校就是，就是那个……” 

 

“是的。” 杨小声回答。两人点点头，都“嗯”了一声，像是在吞咽下这个结果似的。“下一次我一定会问清楚。” 沉默许久后卡介伦说。

 

可别再有下一次了吧，杨想着。但他知道卡介伦现在心里比自己更尴尬，便顺着他意思点头表示同意。

 

卡介伦沉吟不语一阵，突然一拍桌子，“行啦，杨，好不容易来这里，自然是要好好吃一顿！” 他打了个响指让等候多时的服务生过来，取过菜单后，十分豪爽地推给了杨，“来，随便点，鳟鱼龙虾鹅肝蜗牛小羊排，想吃什么？我请客，别客气！” 

 

黑眼睛里闪过一丝迟疑。杨看看卡介伦，又看看菜单上的价格，再看了看卡介伦。“莎洛特的钢琴课芭蕾课网球课都报过名了吗？” 杨小心问道。卡介伦的目光飘荡在半空中，“奥尔丹丝说数学还要上补习班。”杨默然，又把手中的菜单翻得哗哗响。

 

站在一旁的服务生已经笑得有些僵硬，这时候，杨眼角的余光无意间扫过门口。 

 

刚才那位美丽的女士挽着先寇布的手臂走了进来，两人言笑晏晏，完全看不出十几分钟前的状况。杨吃惊得停下手中动作，卡介伦注意到他的眼神，扭过头看去，也不由得张大了嘴。

 

先寇布与女伴在吧台前站定，笑谈了几句，然后他绕到里面，搭着调酒师的肩膀跟他说了几句话，然后就自己拿起调酒杯，手上干脆利落地翻动几下，一只盛满渐变蓝色液体的高脚浅口杯就被放到了女士身前。先寇布给自己调了杯威士忌苏打。他们端着酒杯，站在那里很快喝完，又很快耳语几句，然后两人又都放下空杯子。那位美丽的女性终于笑吟吟朝他伸出手，先寇布优雅托起，在唇边轻触一下，动作连贯清爽，毫无狎昵意味。

 

这一次，女士自己离开了，自始至终没朝杨这一桌看一眼。先寇布目送着她消失在旋转门外，接着，他像是长出了一口气，终于脱下夹克搭在吧台高脚凳上，又叫了一杯威士忌苏打。

 

“请问两位选好了吗？” 服务生实在耐不住了。看得入神的杨这才匆匆低头，胡乱翻了几页。

 

“两杯白兰地和一个火焰冰淇淋吧。” 杨把菜单递还给了服务生。他勉力压住自己的不快：“只需要酒和甜点吗？”

 

卡介伦回过头补了一句，“那就再来一份金枪鱼牛油果沙拉吧。”

 

“不尝试一下他家的神户牛排？” 杨早看到先寇布朝他们走过来，这会儿他又坐到了刚才的位置上，斜眼看着面带疑惑的卡介伦，“我正巧以前来吃过，这类复古菜系还不错。” 这时候他专注地看向对面的杨，“请一定允许我为你们二位点这道菜。”

 

当然可以，杨在心里吐吐舌头。他刚刚才看过菜单，很清楚这道菜会花掉多少薪水。卡介伦不太热心地推脱了两句，然后先寇布就又热心地添上了几道辅食小菜。

 

等菜的时间里，卡介伦已经把事情问了个七七八八，先寇布也搞清楚了他们来这里的缘由，脸上的表情有些微妙，一直似笑非笑看着对面的杨。说起来也奇怪，听着卡介伦直言不讳，杨多少有些难为情，大约这样子的所谓“约会”确实显得有些逊。尤其还是在这位先寇布面前。杨倒是没细想自己为何会“尤其”觉得如此。

 

“确实出乎意料。” 先寇布切下一点带血的肉，眼里还是浮着那层似笑非笑，“我原以为杨中尉把一切事情都想得透彻，不会接受这样刻意的安排。”

 

杨嘴里正嚼着肉，一时噎了一下，卡介伦倒饶有兴致侧过头，“你原以为？先寇布中校，我记得没错的话，你才到海尼森多久啊？这么快就跟杨混熟了？”

 

“说不上。” 先寇布连忙否认，“大概十来天前打过照面，只是凭一点直觉罢了。”

 

卡介伦翻起眼皮想了一阵。“不过说得也不算离谱。” 他撇着嘴摇头，“杨，你是抹不开奥尔丹丝的面子，对不对？” 

 

杨放下酒杯，无所谓似的耸肩。“来一趟也没什么损失嘛，你看大家现在也都很开心。” 这话假得过头，卡介伦和先寇布只得相视一笑。

 

主菜吃完正在撤盘的时候，刚刚在门厅接待他们的服务生走过来，问哪位是卡介伦中校，他说卡介伦夫人打来了电话。卡介伦觉得新奇有趣，兴冲冲地跟着服务生往前厅去了。先寇布跟杨解释道，这家餐馆为了营造复古氛围，个人通讯在大厅里都被阻断了，只能通过前台接收。

 

“你知道，所谓生活的仪式感，” 先寇布朝杨略略举起高脚杯，“意思就是让某些很简单的事情变得复杂一些。比如说，你当然可以在座位上打开个人通讯，但是这就太寻常了，没意思。但也许你走一段路，在某个隔开的小空间里，打开罕见的古老机械设备，你会觉得连喉咙里发出的声音都受到了尊重。”

 

杨也晃了晃酒杯，想到这佐餐的红酒就是先寇布特意选的，对面那人飘散在额头的褐色发影印在摇曳的杯中。杨润了润喉咙。“听起来，像是刻意去追求新奇。” 

 

“那不然呢？让更多简单的事情都更珍贵一些，不也挺好？” 先寇布淡淡回答。这时甜点刚好上桌，服务生把烈酒浇在底座的香蕉上，蓝色火焰轰然而起、又迅速熄灭，冰淇淋球的巧克力外壳出现条条裂缝，米色的奶油一丝一丝渗出。先寇布把勺子伸进去，刺破了酥脆的表皮，听得见巧克力壳的轻微碎裂声。“尝一尝，” 他挖出一勺，把勺柄对着杨的方向，“这是口感最好的时候。”

 

杨的动作略微有些不自然，当他舌尖触及新鲜的奶油和溶进里面的巧克力时，他感到先寇布的目光灼灼落在自己身上。这位褐发的英俊军官显然在过于专注又毫不掩饰地观察。他抱臂靠着椅背，右手托着下巴，大拇指在唇下无意识地摩挲着，嘴角仍旧微微勾起，眼中也隐约含笑。“那个，你刚才，” 杨自觉话题转换得生硬，“跟那位女士……没什么问题了？我猜。”

 

“解释了一些误会。” 先寇布也挖了一勺放进嘴里，“我有我的生活方式，既不愿被别人影响，也不愿影响到别人。我很高兴能有个妥善的结尾，” 先寇布这会儿又恢复了似笑非笑的腔调，“但我得说，杨中尉，希望你不要不高兴，这位女士并不适合你。”

 

“哦不不不，” 杨急忙摇头，“我就是来凑数的，真的，只是不愿让任何人失望而已。”

 

先寇布不由笑了。“这倒是难得。” 他们沉默了一阵，冰淇淋已被吃掉了大半，而卡介伦这通电话不知怎么好像长得无穷无尽。“你没有觉得无聊吧？” 杨正这么想着的时候，先寇布倒先问了出来。

 

“觉得什么无聊？” 杨小心挖了一勺。

 

对面的军官眨眨眼。”这顿饭？” 他的声音似乎不太确定，“或者说，一段关系？”

 

“噢，这个么……” 杨低头舔着勺子，“不，我对恋爱关系没有抵触。说起来只是恋爱并不偏向我而已。当然有时候嘛……” 杨收住话头。他这时候觉得说得太多，毕竟他还基本不认识这个同桌吃饭的人，如此对话显得冒进了些。他以心照不宣的微笑作结，希望对方能领会到自己的意思，并退回礼貌的边界。

 

但对方好像完全没有领会。“有时候不愿给自己找麻烦？” 他抬起酒杯，杯中酒遮住了深邃的眼睛。

 

杨终于笑了。“或者也可以这么说。”

 

先寇布听完则显得有些疲惫，“我同意，爱情什么的，很麻烦，而且有时候，” 他停了停，补充道，“还有点危险。” 杨撇撇嘴，似乎是礼节性的点头。他想自己并无太多发言权，只能不置可否。

 

卡介伦终于从电话间回来，一坐下就讲起里面奢华的布置，语气里虽多有讥讽，但时不时使用一回古老的机械，看来他也并不反感。直到杨问起电话的内容，他才突然想起一样，漫不经心地解释说，奥尔丹丝已经从她女友那里得到了消息，这才心急火燎地让卡介伦宽慰杨的情绪。“她还说，你不必急，她会再看看别的人选。这次不顺利是她没考虑周到，我们再请你吃饭，怎样？”

 

“好啊。” 杨脱口而出，答完之后才想了一想，“啊，不了，我说学长，这些事真的就算了吧。我自己……”

 

“可你看看你自己。” 卡介伦沉声打断，他见先寇布一直没搭腔，有心把他拉入谈话，便特意转向他，“先寇布中校，贵连队里这次随同前来士官学校的，会有女性成员吗？”

 

先寇布像看怪物一样看了他半天。“我想，应该是没有吧。” 他缓缓道。

 

“我其实不是很了解现在军校那边的人事，” 卡介伦自顾自继续说着，戳了一叉子沙拉，“先寇布中校，你说说看，杨的女同事真的那么少吗？我印象中以前并不是这样，毕竟，性别比差异太大的话，肯定会被媒体拉出来大批一通。我想高层不会愿意看到这种事情发生。”

 

杨也缓慢而怪异地看向他。“学长，先寇布中校为什么会了解？”

 

这时候轮到卡介伦一脸惊诧了。“你们不是在学校里认识的吗？不是作为同事又能因为什么呢？”

 

“也可以这么说。” 先寇布含糊应道，颇有些懒懒地向杨解释，“我会作为格斗和射击课的特聘教练在士官学校呆几个月。大概算是什么优等生特训吧，不过目前来看，那些优等生也不过如此。” 说到这里他撇撇嘴，“我想他们实在找不到事情让我们去做了，可又不能干脆解散蔷薇骑士。我说得对吗，卡介伦中校？”

 

“你们的预算我不经手。” 卡介伦笑着回答。

 

“还好我倒并不关心这事。” 先寇布跟他碰杯过后又看着杨，“杨中尉，看来确实要暂时成为同事了。我在士官学校人生地不熟，还请多多指教。” 

 

杨几乎是本能地点头，但片刻后又忍不住腹诽。看先寇布的作派，哪里有半分怕生模样，指教云云的，当然更是谈不上；而且虽然是名义上的同事，这顿饭过后，想来不会有太多来往罢。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

“今天莫非有改变宇宙的大事发生？” 席特烈校长放下咖啡杯，疑惑地看着眼前这个正把领巾鼓鼓囊囊塞进领口的黑发青年，“我还以为，整个假期你根本不会踏进学校半步。”

 

刚到教工俱乐部就不幸被校长注意到的杨只好站定敬礼。席特烈曾是杨学生时代的老师，在一次战术演练作业中偶然发现杨的隐藏才能后，一直有心将他拉去战略战术科，以便毕业后成为真正意义上的军人；无奈杨这个人天生惫懒，一心只想着过看书喝茶的舒心日子，多次婉拒校长的要求，席特烈也只能空余恨铁不成钢的慨叹。

 

“我打算去研究室查些资料。” 杨垂下眼，小声回答。

 

席特烈皱着眉上下打量他。大约寂静的一分钟后，这位仪表威严的军人站起身，整理了一下军装，路过杨身边时又略略停住。“战术科的特训班已经在正式上课了，这次请的是一些我军有实战经验的军官做教官，我今天想着过来看看。你若有空，下午也可以去格斗教室。”

 

杨诧异地半抬起眼，“我吗？”

 

不知何故，席特烈笑了一秒钟。他拍拍杨的肩膀，并未再说什么，径直大步离开。

 

目送着校长的背影消失在走廊外，杨这才长长舒了口气，一把扯下军帽坐在旁边的空椅子上。正值假期，大厅里的人并不多，杨一眼看见系着围裙的尤里安正趴在工作台上打瞌睡，手上还握着一把茶壶。

 

他悄没无声地走过去，把茶壶从这位显然非常疲累的少年手中悄悄移开。杨自以为动作轻微，不过少年还是一下惊醒，猛地从椅子上蹦起。倒把杨吓了一跳。 

 

“开始了吗？” 亚麻色头发的少年瞪大眼睛。

 

见杨一脸困惑，尤里安揉揉眼睛，又缓缓坐下，想了想再缓缓起身对着杨笑笑，“老师，您来啦？我这就去给您沏……”

 

“尤里安，要是没休息好的话，今天就请假吧。”

 

而尤里安只是摇头。“老师，我下午还有格斗训练。我……我本来以为上午只是基础练习，中午继续过来工作没问题的……” 

 

杨这才想起，尤里安本就是战术科的优等生，假期增设的特训自然少不了他。这时不知怎的，杨的脑海里晃过一张棱角分明的脸；如果没猜错的话，他应该就在给尤里安他们做特训吧。“基础练习很难吗？” 他觉察出自己少见的有了几分兴趣。

 

少年脸上露出复杂的神情。“我们先是测试了肌力、爆发力、视力、反射速度、耐久力，如果没有遗漏的项目的话……” 他苦笑着，“然后先寇布中校说再做点有氧活动活动，我们就拿着轻机枪徒步了五公里，再涉水三十公尺，再跨越了二十五个障碍……”

 

“等等，等等，” 杨揉揉头发打断他，“尤里安，你是说，就这样过后，下午还有训练？” 尤里安则继续苦笑着，那意思相当明显。

 

杨只得摊手：“我怀疑还有多少人能爬起来继续去上课。”

 

尤里安长长伸了个懒腰。“不瞒您说，我也很想知道呢。” 他抬眼看了下墙上的钟，“老师，快到时间了，我想我换好衣服就该过去了。”

 

“那个，我跟你一起吧……” 杨吞吞吐吐地，“刚才席特列校长叫我了，不去似乎不太好……再说，要是你撑不住了，我还可以照顾你……” 说到后面他自己有些不确信，声音也放得低了些。

 

尤里安的脸色从惊疑转向明亮。“我会尽量不用您照顾！”

 

半个小时后，在士官学校最大的一间格斗教室，先寇布带着三五个人卷着一团冷风走了进来。时下春寒未尽，几个只穿了迷彩短袖的训练生都缩了缩脖子。

 

这位领头的军官扫了他们两眼，没说什么，也顺手脱下身上的军装外套，同样露出里面的迷彩短袖。他迅速环视一圈，看到席特列中将在座，便朝那方向敬了个礼。随后，他眼睛眯了下。

 

坐在校长旁边的正是那位眉目清淡的青年，脸上照旧挂着几分疏离，或者也不如说是懒散。先寇布没料到在这里看到了他。

 

杨那双黑亮的眼睛也正从席特列校长宽厚的肩膀后面沉静地望向他。先寇布扭过头，因为此时他的一位年轻部下已经清点好人数，正立定在前向他汇报。

 

“一半的人请假？” 先寇布抬高声线，响亮而短促地笑了一声，不动声色地朝席特列所坐的方向飞了个眼神。校长的脸更黑了。

 

这堂课持续的时间并不长，看上去，先寇布似乎并没有加码的打算。他先让到场的学生做了些恢复性练习，然后便让他们席地而坐，腾出场地中央，他和其他几位蔷薇骑士成员做了些基本格斗动作的拆解演示。

 

最后，先寇布自己悠闲地抱臂坐在一旁，学生们则一个个上前，然后一一被先寇布的部下放倒；因为基本没走几个回合，持续时间很短，所以身体上并未觉得太过疲累。这让悬着一颗心到场的学生们总算大大松了口气。

 

“我已经大致摸了底。” 先寇布从地上拾起军装外套，搭在一侧肩膀上走向已经列好队的学生，“以后我会针对你们每个人的情况，一对一做个别训练。今天嘛，就先到这里，本来就是做些准备工作……哦，对了，还有一件事，希望你们回去转答没来的同学，以后也不必来这间教室了，我会派人跟着他们继续做基础体能练习，直到够格站到这里为止。合格的标准当然由我定。” 他在低低地倒吸气音中回头看向席特列校长，微笑着并上两指抵在额角，敬了个不成体统的军礼。然后他回转身站直，愉快地宣布：“解散。”

 

尤里安双脚一伸，立时躺倒在训练地垫上。他身边的人也都七倒八歪地或躺或坐。

 

杨起身走过去。路过先寇布跟前时，他的身体似乎反应到有股目光一直追随着自己。这感觉有几分怪异。他没回头，只在尤里安身边蹲坐下，看着胸口起伏满头大汗的少年。他没有刻意去听，但脚步声自动到了耳边，他也没有刻意去看，但眼角余光不由自主就扫到了门边。

 

先寇布正一边跟席特列校长说话、一边朝外面走。

 

“能起来吗？” 杨小声问道。

 

尤里安的双亲早已去世，他被祖母养大，祖母也离去后也只得去了福利院。后来有个机会能考取士官学校，尤里安力争之下，总算离开福利院来到这所免费的学校就读，平日里也靠着学校提供的助学机会贴补生活所需。尤里安没有家人，好在跟杨熟识之后，多了个去处。 

 

“我没事的……” 少年撑着地坐起，“而且好高兴！”

 

杨笑了，拍拍他肩膀。“去洗个澡，收拾下，我去餐厅等你。晚上我们去吃烤肉。”

 

少年发出惊喜的欢呼。

 

才踏出教室没几步，听到有人叫自己的名字，杨不由疑惑地站定转头。喊他的人正是先寇布。高大的褐发军官本来倚在电梯间门口，这会儿慢慢朝他走过来。“杨中尉，又是好久不见！” 他伸出手。

 

杨与他轻轻握了手。“也没几天吧……” 他浅浅一笑。

 

“我一直很想再见到您，本来以为会经常在学校碰到。” 先寇布的语气里藏着些热切，就像他刚才的目光。

 

说是这么说了，可是他有找过我吗？也没有吧……杨一向认为通晓人心要从事实出发，尤其不能把这些社交语言看得太真。

 

“毕竟是在假期。” 他随口解释着，“不过我有事也会过来。”

 

“比如今天吗？” 先寇布仔细看着他的脸，“倒是没想到，您也有得意弟子在我的课上。” 

 

杨不知该怎么说起。“尤里安的资质确实不同一般。” 他简短回应着。

 

“您大概不知道，” 先寇布朝他迫近两步，“我刚才推掉了校长共进晚餐的邀约。因为我说，事不凑巧，正好想起还有个饭局。” 他笑了笑，“席特列校长脸上是那种非常正直的、不愿细问的表情。我想他大概听到了点关于我的流言，因此不恰当地作了些桃色猜测吧。”

 

杨抬起头，看着自己的脸落进先寇布的棕色瞳仁里。他当然听得出先寇布在说什么，这也确实有些出人意料。眼下杨倒是没觉得心慌，只不过觉得拿不准。他说的是一个意思，暗示的是另一个意思，但内心所想恐怕哪个意思都不是。甚至他想也没想罢了。

 

“那么，” 杨只好说，“您是在等人吧？”

 

先寇布盯着他，缓缓点头，缓缓开口，“可惜，还真是事不凑巧。我本打算邀请的人要去吃烤肉了。”

 

听到他说得直白了些，杨不由得发笑。“谢谢您的好意，先寇布中校。您已经请我吃过饭了。”

 

“太客气了。” 先寇布沉下眼。

 

电梯应声而到。先寇布扶住开启的金属门，做了个请的手势。杨心里觉得他这副绅士姿态有些好笑，并且当真轻声笑了出来。先寇布当然不知道他在想些什么，只不过，他并没有跟着杨上电梯。

 

金属门渐渐关上，站在里面的杨眼见着缝隙越来越窄，内心的不快却越来越大。他倒是没有细想对方的周全礼貌到底哪里令人不快了。

 

“叮——” 电梯又响了一声。

 

金属门又渐渐打开，显然是又被外面的人按住。杨瞪大眼睛，一下察觉出心跳加快了。

 

“我明天没有训练课。” 先寇布撑着门框，看上去有些急躁。

 

杨眨了眨眼睛，缓缓吐出一口气，又翻着眼皮看向门框上方。“我明天不来学校。” 他听着先寇布的呼吸声，“下午呢，可能会去我家附近的书店。” 他慢慢说完。

 

先寇布盯着他的脸看了会儿，终于笑着抽回手，收回脚步，向电梯里的杨略一点头，马上就转身离开。

 

第二天临近中午的时候，饿急了的元帅跳到他胸口扑腾扑腾，在重力的威压下，杨终于慢悠悠起身。等慢悠悠给元帅添了粮添了水，再晃到厨房里扯开一袋大吉岭红茶，慢悠悠坐在桌前喝起茶来，杨才重又想起昨晚在心里推演过千遍的对话。

 

反正，他真是聪明啊。杨再次感叹着。无论去了还是没去，无论碰到了还是没有，都没有刻意为之。这倒也轻松。

 

一个小时后，杨出了门，准备照常去离家最近的那家书店。他会在书店里呆跟平时一样长的时间，一分不多，一秒也不少。反正呢，一切照常。

 

但这个想法在他刚走出楼道的那一瞬间就破灭了。

 

一开始就不照常，因为居然有人在楼底下等他。

 

“阁下终于出门了！” 先寇布浑身热气腾腾的，好像还有些气急的样子。“您知道这附近有多少家书店吗？”

 

杨不由挑眉，这次顺利憋住了笑。“看来我与先寇布中校对距离的概念不太一致呀。” 他慢条斯理地指着对面一条小巷子，“请跟我走吧。”

 

果然，没走几步，先寇布就看到临街一家小小的铺面外面挂了一块小小的木漆招牌。

 

“‘有害书店？’” 先寇布怪声怪调地念出，歪着头抱臂站在门口。

 

杨推开玻璃门，侧在门口回身朝他招招手。

 

先寇布跟进去没几步，就看见一个深灰色头发的青年抱着一摞书从里间出来，正快活地跟杨打招呼。从杨的回应来看，他们似乎相当熟络的样子。稍微令先寇布惊讶的是，这位脸上有几颗零星雀斑的快活青年居然喊杨叫做“学长”。

 

士官学校的毕业生来开书店？先寇布在心里暗自咋舌。

 

“不介绍一下吗？” 那位青年显然也注意到了与杨同来的人，冲着杨眨了一边眼睛，意味深长。

 

杨无视了他的意味深长。“华尔特·冯·先寇布中校，现在是尤里安的格斗教练。” 他转向先寇布，“亚典波罗是我最优秀的学弟，不久前刚从第五舰队退役。真让人嫉妒！” 他又笑着转回头。

 

“我喜欢乱讲话，讲很难听的话！所以还是与我们亲爱的军队各自安好吧，也算利国利民。” 亚典波罗朝先寇布伸出手，“叫我达斯提就行了。先寇布中校要找什么书呢？”

 

有那么一瞬间先寇布真给问住了，他求助式的看向杨，但是，杨好像一下子无视了他的存在，已经在一本一本翻拣刚到的新书。

 

“啊，倒不是我自己要看……” 先寇布尽量放慢语速。这时他瞥到了墙上一幅裸女素描——大约是什么艺术品？他想着。“是这样，我有位朋友，喜好绘画，也很有天赋，” 先寇布环顾左右，“您这里有画册什么的吗？他快过生日了，想送一份这样的礼物，也许朋友会喜欢。”

 

“有啊！” 亚典波罗很快回答，四面八方指了指，“应该就在这里面的某处。中校可以说得具体一点吗？什么样的画册？什么题材？什么风格？这样我也许想得起来放到了哪里。”

 

先寇布又看了眼埋首新书堆里的杨。“呃……” 他从未想过要去描述林兹作品的风格，“那就……” 他指指墙上，“这种风格吧。”

 

杨这时倒抬头看了眼，似乎还笑了一声。先寇布忽然尴尬无比。

 

“非常好！我记得在哪里！” 亚典波罗兴奋地一拍先寇布的肩膀，“充满激情的画作！线条里都是生命的能量，野兽派风格的维纳斯，您的朋友一定很有天分。” 他不由分说把先寇布拉进了最里面的书架。

 

风窗投下的阳光下，有一对小情侣正在角落里接吻，突然灰尘腾起，亚典波罗取书时失了手，一本厚书刚巧砸在男孩头上。

 

“看好了！” 亚典波罗站在楼梯上，将一本精装的画册抛向先寇布。

 

先寇布稳稳接下，就地站着手托画册开始翻阅，过了一阵，杨也拿着本书，静悄悄走到他身旁。

 

“还在欣赏生命的能量吗？” 杨凑过去，伸出手指点了点。

 

先寇布侧脸笑笑。“大半本的静物素描……” 他合上画册，也点了点杨手上的书，“您选好了？”

 

杨抬起手臂。“一直想买的书。关于司法系统的腐败。”

 

先寇布低头看向封面：无罪而被杀害的人们。

 

“看来您是非常有正义感的人啊。” 先寇布也拿过来一边翻看目录一边说，“这算是您的某种人生信条吗？”

 

“我的人生信条？” 杨吐吐舌头，做出被吓着的样子，“非要编一个信条的话，可能是永远不要到处宣扬什么信条吧。”

 

先寇布忍不住挑起嘴角，然后把书递还给杨。“这种事情，看来在银河系的每个角落都不罕见。说起来，我自己的家庭也算是司法不公的受害者了。”

 

“哦？” 杨注意地看着他，“所以这就是先寇布中校的家人移民的原因？”

 

“移民？” 先寇布朗声一笑，“直接说逃亡就好啦。不过吧，” 他向书架外面走去，“都是些陈年旧事，要不是顺口说起，我自己都快忘了有这么一档子事。”

 

“真的吗？” 杨跟上去，在他身后低声回答。

 

先寇布并没有继续往下说，杨也没有再问。他们分别结了帐，又在对面的冷饮店吃了些东西，天色渐暗后，亚典波罗关了店出来，大家略坐了坐，不久也就愉快地道了别。

 

而后的几天，尤里安奇怪地发现杨文里老师居然每天都需要来学校查资料，而对士官学校满怀鄙夷的先寇布教官，居然也肯屈尊踏进教工俱乐部了。尤里安想起先寇布教官来上课的第一天中午，自己曾问过他口味上有没有什么偏好。当时这么问，尤里安确是出于好意，他日常在教工俱乐部帮工，跟后厨也很熟悉。但没想到，先寇布友善地回答说“偏好就是独自享受咖啡和美食。”

 

所以当他看到自食其言的教官走进大厅，脸上挂着不知是否是装出来的不快神情，一时也不知道该不该笑。

 

“先寇布中校来了。” 尤里安端着茶盘走到窗边，朝门口的方向努了下嘴。

 

正在和暖的阳光下看书的杨半抬起眼皮，瞥了尤里安一下，“没有必要把每个进来的人都报告给我吧。” 他端起尤里安放在桌上的红茶杯，茶香裹在袅袅热气里升起。

 

“我没有把每个进来的人都报告给您呀。” 尤里安回答，把空茶杯放回托盘里。

 

杨又从热气上方抬起眼皮瞥他一眼。“我只是老看见您在跟先寇布中校说话罢了。” 尤里安补充道，顺手拿纸巾擦了下茶杯底座下残余的水渍。“我想也许今天你们又有什么要聊的呢。”

 

说者也许无心，听者却疑惑起来。这么明显吗？杨似乎刚刚才意识到。

 

“确实有。” 一只手掌突然有力地搭上尤里安的肩膀，“尤里安同学，能给我一杯咖啡吗？老样子，不要加奶，半匙砂糖。”

 

尤里安一下脸红了，飞快转身逃走。

 

“偷听别人说话可不太好哦。” 杨头也没抬，继续看着书。他知道先寇布在对面坐下了。 

 

先寇布只是微笑着，没回答，等尤里安把咖啡端上来、再次飞快逃走后，他才把胳膊屈上桌子，靠近杨的头顶说道，“这才叫旁观者清。我居然才发现，我们还算，比较熟了吧？”

 

“算是吧？” 杨坦坦然翻过一页书。

 

红茶和咖啡的热气都在阳光下浮动着。先寇布屈起食指扣在书页上，“我昨天路过电影院，看到有新上映的片子，好像还不错的样子，便去问了问。刚刚我才发现，当时恰好买了两张票。周日晚上七点。”

 

杨半抬起头，黑色的眼睛亮亮的。“噢？” 他抬抬眉毛，眼睛笑得弯弯的，“您，恰好，一下就，买了两张票。倒是不常见。”

 

先寇布也跟着他笑。“我不跟您撒谎。” 先寇布看了眼楼下正在打球的学生，“我从来都是一齐买两张票。电影难道可以一个人看吗？”

 

“如果不能约到人呢？” 杨抬起茶杯吹了一口。

 

“目前这种事还没有发生。” 先寇布收回眼神，又看向他。

 

杨放下茶杯，未置可否。“什么电影？”

 

先寇布掏出一块显示屏，调了个方向推给杨。“《好人坏人美人》，” 他念道，“说是根据古地球时期一部著名的西部片改编的，现在叫做什么，太空西部片类型。我想的话，既然有美人，那应该不会太难看。”

 

杨在显示屏上划拉两下，仔细读完了上面的介绍，显出几分踌躇。他把屏幕又推回给先寇布。“有点遗憾，我可能不会喜欢这种类型。”

 

“那就更应该去看了。” 先寇布肯定地回答，顺手收起屏幕。

 

杨难得的面露诧异。“这又是什么道理？”

 

先寇布不慌不忙地搅了下咖啡，浅浅呷了一口。“万一的万一，也许您竟然真的觉得这部电影还不错，那么这便让精神生活得到了丰富，没准还会发现以前没有察觉的快乐。而如果，” 他的笑眼迎向杨，“如果如您所估计的，看过后确实不怎么喜欢，那么您便可以确认自己的看法，以后再不用多花时间。总之，要么是新找到一件有趣之事，要么是确认一件无趣之事，包赚不赔，何乐不为呢？”

 

杨似乎对这个理论深为叹服。

 

“那就说定了？” 先寇布又扣了扣杨面前的书页。

 

杨也不慌不忙地浅浅呷了一口红茶。

 

“先寇布中校，我还有一个问题。”

 

“请讲。” 

 

杨把茶杯放回托盘，陶瓷杯底磕出一声脆响。“我不知道有没有理解错……您应该是在约我出去？” 他未作掩饰，坦然观察着先寇布的神情，“所以，这是一次约会吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

5.

杨已经在衣柜前站了半个小时，期间把锲而不舍的元帅拽出来十五次。

 

“看来当军人还是有好处的。” 他终于得出一个结论，“不用每天去想该穿什么衣服。” 

 

眼看着该出门了，他几乎是自暴自弃地扯下一件蓝色半长风衣，疑心自己早在之前某个、再之前某个、或者甚至是每一个场合都已经穿过它。他的问题不是选择困难，恰恰相反，是选择太少，好像所有的选择都已经选过。他有些懊丧地关上衣柜门，一秒之后又迅速拉开，第十六次把元帅拎出来。元帅不满地呜咽一声，挠了一爪他的裤腿。

 

又过了半小时，他收拾停当出门，匆匆赶到市中心那家常去的咖啡馆时，拉普和杰西卡已经在露台上的座位那里等他。

 

“耽误你睡懒觉了吧？” 杰西卡看起来容光焕发，“星期天还把你叫出来吃brunch，我都觉得于心不忍了。”

 

杨接过拉普递来的红茶。“我早就不是一觉睡到中午的闲人啦，” 他顺口叹息道，“这样的好日子恐怕得等到退休过后了……”

 

“连婚都没有结的人，倒是天天念叨退休。” 拉普又顺手叉了几片冷肉放到杨的餐盘里。

 

“喂？这两者有什么关系吗？哪条法律规定不结婚就没有退休金了？”

 

杰西卡端着咖啡笑。“结了婚不就可以花两份退休金吗？平时的税金保险这些也可以少交。”

 

杨撇撇嘴，把冷肉放到热腾腾的面包上咬了一口。

 

闲话中，三人已经吃下了不少点心、肉类和水果，杨则注意到拉普在不时看表；太阳渐至头顶，杰西卡的影子投进露台边的玫瑰花丛中，她也侧过头凝神看向挂着露珠的花蕾。他早猜到两人昨天突然约自己出来该是有什么特别的事，甚至还猜出了七八分，只是，他不愿、而且想来也不该由他先行提起。

 

拉普把满桌子的空盘收拾了一下，起身放到里间的回收台上，回来时端了一小碗草莓。杰西卡拿餐刀切了几只，放进自己的酸奶里。这期间拉普朝杨身边靠了靠，从外套内袋里掏出一样东西，双手托着郑重其事放到杨的面前。

 

一张淡粉的卡片，正中烫印的金字比草莓还要鲜亮。

 

“杰西卡和我都觉得，” 拉普与杰西卡相视一笑，“若是别人，寄过去就行了，但是杨，你不一样，我们想着，还是应该亲手把这张请帖交给你。而且，早就说好了的，你可要来当我的伴郎啊！” 看见杨还是傻傻盯着桌子，拉普故意推了他一把，“你这个家伙，不会是要反悔吧？”

 

杨连忙把请帖拿到手上。“不不不，只是有些措手不及……怎么这么快？”

 

“快吗？” 拉普不以为然，“我们都订婚一年多了！”

 

杨的目光从卡片上抬起来，仍是有些发愣。“两周之后？”

 

拉普又看了下表。“婚礼时间是有些紧……” 他攥紧咖啡勺搅动几下，“但这也是没法子。杨，具体情况我现在还不能细说，就连跟杰西卡我也不能说……大概就是，要去出一个任务。”

 

这时候杰西卡接上话，“罗贝尔近来非常忙。杨，可能今天还要占用你的时间，你有没有别的事？”

 

“没有。” 杨连忙回答，“要我去做什么？” 杨十分清楚她在岔开话题，心下更为疑惑。

 

拉普再次看了表。“十二点了。” 他端起面前的咖啡杯，一口饮尽，“我该走了，下午在统合作战总部有个会，连我这样的小参谋也必须参加。” 他苦笑一声，拍拍杨的肩膀，“去做衣服，你陪一下杰西卡，再说，也可以一起量一量，你也需要伴郎礼服嘛。”

 

“婚纱设计师给我们的预约时间是今天下午三点。” 杰西卡解释道，“这一位如今在海尼森非常抢手，极不好约，调时间怕是来不及。杨，你也不用做什么，就陪我过去，多一个人看看，我心里有底些。”

 

拉普这时候已经站了起来，他似乎正要道别，杨却已跟着站起。“我都还忘了说，祝贺你们！” 杨扯开嘴，三个人都笑了，这时候杨把手按在拉普肩头，“我送你出去。”

 

杰西卡低头继续吃她的草莓酸奶。杨跟在拉普身后，穿过咖啡馆内厅走到街边，两人就在店外的招牌下站定。

 

“边境一切照常，我想不出第五舰队会有多要紧的任务。” 杨说得直截了当，“但你应该有不能说的理由，我理解，我也不问。但我不理解的是，为什么不能等到回来好好办一场婚礼？非要赶得这么急？拉普，跟我说实话。”

 

拉普在阳光下眯着眼睛，看向来来往往的车流。路边有些噪杂，咖啡馆门前的风铃声时时响起。

 

“我不知道能不能回来。” 他沉声回答。

 

杨一时没反应过来。承平日久，也许大部分军人已经忘了这份职业的本质，但是杨从来都知道有些事情并非遥不可及。但是眼下似乎还说不到这一步。杨也有些茫然地看向这条每一天都熙攘的街道。这世界看起来坚固无比。

 

“你到底什么意思！” 杨回过神，冲着拉普的背影喊道。

 

等到杨回到桌边，杰西卡的手边已换上了一杯淡金色的香甜利口酒。杨去拿了白葡萄酒，在她对面坐下。

 

“我听说，前一阵你跟着乐团，去了好几个行星巡演？” 杨并没有喝。

 

杰西卡轻轻放下酒杯。“罗贝尔跟你说什么了？” 杨一时哑然，只得低下头喝杯子里的酒。杰西卡等了片刻，见他不回答，便自己慢慢说起来，“他跟我说，如果他回不来，想要给我多留下些保障……他的意思是，法律上经济上的权利……”

 

杨灌下一口酒，揉了揉太阳穴，他觉得自己的大脑有些过载。“杰西卡，大约拉普只是想……”

 

“我知道他在想什么。我也有我的理由：我不愿再等。而且我相信他会平安回来，听说，新婚会带给人好运。”

 

杨狠狠点头。“那是自然。”

 

杰西卡伸手拿过随身的小包，从里面掏出化妆镜补了口红。“你知道吗，杨？” 她忽然轻轻一拳砸在桌上，目光清亮专注，“如果罗贝尔真的出了什么意外，我会去跟这个政府拼命。” 看到杨的表情，杰西卡又只一笑，收起手上的东西，捏着包站起来，“走吧，我们现在去设计师那里。杨，你一向聪明，肯定也看出这件事很奇怪，路上无事，我们正好可以分析一下，这背后到底是什么？”

 

杨为她取下外套，只得耸肩。“我也没有那么聪明啊……毫无头绪……” 

 

因为时间尚且充裕，杰西卡便提议步行前往婚纱店，一路上两人反复推想，但至多也只能得出“尽耍阴谋诡计的政府”这类没太多建设性的泄愤之语。杨倒是从拉普的态度中分析出这次大概不会是像以前那样巡逻或演习的任务，不过归根究底，他也想不出太具体的事项。

 

“大概会是非常艰难又危险，同时又毫无理智的任务。而且他还必须接受！” 杰西卡愤愤不平。

 

到了婚纱店，却被告知前面的客户有事未了，还需多等一阵，工作人员便热情地招呼他们先去量尺寸。因为杨与杰西卡一同进门，年龄看着也相仿，一开始还闹出了误会：他被店里的人当作是新郎带进了量衣间。

 

杨登时脸红，连连后退，“我，我只是伴郎而已！”

 

杰西卡掩着嘴笑了一阵，却仍是把杨拉过来。“一样的，反正也要做伴郎礼服。” 

 

“不了，真不用……” 杨还是试图退出量衣间，“不用再给我做什么礼服……我有军礼服的，足够了……”

 

“可是罗贝尔要穿军礼服呀，” 杰西卡望着他微笑，“你要是跟新郎穿一样的衣服，那……” 说到此，她自觉失语，脸上飘了点红，连忙扭头进了女士间。杨呆站在原地，狠狠眨了好几次眼睛过后，也转身进了男士间。

 

后来，杰西卡与设计师商谈的时候，杨听不太懂，也没太听进去。杰西卡屡次问他意见，杨多半只能挠头。后来，杰西卡去试了几套样装，他也只是说好看。 

 

“没有其他想法吗？或者哪套更好？” 杰西卡略显失望。她穿穿脱脱好几回，早已累得头发凌乱、后背汗湿，呼吸都有些不均匀，付出这么多，自然想要得到更有意义的回答。

 

“我确实觉得都很好看。” 杨也很无奈，“或者是你穿什么都很好看。”

 

杰西卡深深看他一眼，转身进了试衣间。

 

等到最后与设计师最后敲定，已经是差不多六点，杰西卡累得在前厅直坐了半刻钟才恢复了些力气起身。她又渴又饿，拉普那边又还没有消息，杨连忙带她去了附近一家看着还不错的餐馆。

 

“我还以为上午那一顿能让我一整天都不用吃了。” 杰西卡用罕见的速度点完了菜，接连喝下了两大杯水。杨静悄悄地看着她笑。这家店还算清净，温和的音乐听着也很舒适。杨这才觉出这一天几乎一刻未歇，直到现在才有些轻松的迹象。

 

“劳烦你一整天了，真是很抱歉。” 杰西卡这时候忽然说。杨挠挠头发正要说什么，杰西卡却把食指摁在了嘴唇上。“我知道你会说什么，所以就不必说啦。虽然你确实不计较，但以我的立场，却绝不能摆出理所应当的态度吧。”

 

吃饭的时候她给拉普打了好几次电话，都没有收到回复。“这个会竟然这么长，” 她显出更加不屑的态度，“果然是官僚机构的做派。”

 

“再等等吧，会开再长，人总是要吃饭的。我相信拉普只要得空就会给你回复。” 

 

说到这里，杨自己的通讯器却响了起来。他看了眼通讯请求，嘴里嚼了几下，似乎在想什么。然后，他差点跳了起来。

 

“杰西卡！”

 

杰西卡吓了一跳。“出什么事了杨？”

 

“现在几点钟？” 

 

她指了指墙上的时钟。“我想……六点四十五，六点五十的样子吧……”

 

杨半张着嘴，显得很沮丧。“今天星期天对吗？”

 

杰西卡疑惑地喝了口果汁，摊了下手。“不然呢？所以才今天叫你出来嘛。”

 

杨缓缓拿起通讯器，又缓缓放下，很快又再次拿起看了几眼，再度缓缓放下。

 

“你不回复吗？” 杰西卡指指身旁，“不方便？我可以去……”

 

“当然不是。” 杨示意她继续吃饭。他自己则扁起嘴，懊丧地盯着墙上，“……是这样，前几天有个同事叫我今晚去看电影，我也答应了，但是……现在反正也来不及了，我还不如干脆装作有事的样子，回头再去解释道歉。”

 

“可是……” 杰西卡欲言又止，想了想只好说，“真是抱歉。”

 

“没关系的。”

 

“是很重要的朋友吗？”

 

杨皱着眉，好半天才说：“其实也……唉，说不清楚。吃饭吧。”

 

杰西卡只好低下头继续闷头咀嚼，杨的叉子不停在餐盘里撞出清脆的声音，嘴却没张几次。这家店似乎太过清净了。

 

“杨……” 杰西卡抬起头，“晚去总比不去好。”

 

“没事的，我一会儿还要送你回去。”

 

“我就在这等罗贝尔。”

 

“可是他还不知道……”

 

“杨！” 杰西卡迅速打断，“别说了，快去吧。”

 

七点二十。杨做了几个深呼吸，终于还是站了起身。“那我就……” 但正当要走的时候，杰西卡却忽然喊住他。

 

“杨，对了，我忘了问你……婚礼那天，你是几个人来？”

 

杨侧身站着，手上抓紧了座椅靠背。“大概，只我一个？”

 

“是吗？” 杰西卡微微一笑。

 

杨回以微笑，做了个再见的手势，转身就冲了出去。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

八点钟，既不是散场也不是开场时间，电影院前寂寂廖寥。

 

杨坐在门口的吉祥物旁边，呆看着零星行人，又热又焦躁。先寇布没有回复他。可能是因为在看电影，不方便；更可能是因为确实生了气，无论如何，自己都是不对的那一方。

 

为了表明道歉的诚意，杨觉得自己最好还是在这里等到完场，等他出来后再解释。

 

坐了十几分钟，他觉得有些无聊，便起身走向站在里面的一个工作人员，询问还有多久完场。那人撩起眼皮瞅瞅他，又缓缓瞅瞅时钟，慢慢说，大概还有一个小时。杨道了谢，垂头丧气又走向外面的座位。

 

“杨中尉！杨文里中尉！”

 

一开始杨以为自己幻听了。直到先寇布大喘着气奔到他面前，杨才惊疑地看着显然是从街边跑来的这人。

 

“真是对不起！太对不起了！下午有个会，本来不愿去的，上面却下了命令，非到不可。我，我又以为，七点之前能结束，可没想到……实在是对不起，我本来，本来六点过悄悄溜出去给你发过通讯，但你好像没接到……唉，刚刚一出来我就看到你信息，这才立刻赶过来。真没想到，你还在这里等我！真没想到！”

 

杨看他一半歉疚又一半高兴的样子，倒觉得有些好笑。 

 

“电影是看不成了。” 杨抿起嘴。

 

先寇布从自动售货机里抽出汽水，咕噜咕噜喝下几口，这才缓过气更加高兴地冲口而出：“电影本来也不是很重要，我只是找个机会跟你多呆一阵罢了。”

 

“唔……” 这话不好接，所以杨也没接。

 

“你没生气吧？” 先寇布把他拉到一边。

 

既然如此，杨觉得自己也没必要多费口舌。只是让他再装出生气的样子（虽然这更合理），他倒也觉得太过费事。“我晚到了一会儿，” 他含糊其辞，“等得也不算久。”

 

“那也得一个小时了，够久了。” 先寇布摇头，“不行，我一定要道歉。正巧，这附近有家还不错的酒吧，请允许我请你一轮？”

 

“请客倒是不必。” 杨笑起来，“好酒倒还可以。”

 

“别的不好说，我的品味还是靠得住的。”

 

那间酒吧坐落在美术馆的后街，平素往来的多为艺术界人士，装修上也利落不俗气，里间有个不大理会顾客的歌手在弹吉他，杨虽然觉得不甚悦耳，但也不找人讨厌。酒吧里的人果然跟先寇布相熟的样子。落座之后，他熟门熟路地径直去了酒窖，挑了瓶红酒上来，杨尝过一口，便确信先寇布并未夸口：确实品味还靠得住。

 

红酒过半，先寇布又把杨拉去了吧台，说是要调几样拿手的酒。

 

一边看着先寇布在里间手臂挥动，杨靠在吧台前，一边喝一边跟他聊天。“你下午开的什么会？”

 

“下午……” 先寇布动作稍停，然后又接着晃起了调酒杯，“在统合作战总部。没什么有趣的东西，就是夸夸其谈罢了。”

 

“到这么晚？”

 

“因为都是一帮蠢材吧。” 先寇布显然不想多说，他揭开顶盖，又从旁边取了只青色橄榄，这样一杯琴蕾就放到了杨面前。先寇布做了个请的手势。

 

趁他继续给自己调酒的功夫，杨仍是趴在吧台上继续与他闲话。“你回海尼森之前，在凡佛利特星系服役吧？我知道，前段时间，那里与帝国军有小规模遭遇战。说起来，倒算得上多年来的首次交战……”

 

“所以嘛，” 先寇布慢悠悠地喝上一口，“那些没见过战场的官老爷，也就会夸夸其谈罢了。”

 

“你是说……”

 

“我什么也没说。” 先寇布看了杨一眼，转身从吧台里绕了出来，坐在杨旁边的高脚凳上。“你看，酒也不错，人也不错，能不能聊点有意思的？”

 

杨本来还盘算着别的事，听先寇布这么一说，不由得朝后面缩了一下。“什么叫有意思的？”

 

先寇布又静静看着他。“比如，刚才的酒里，你最喜欢哪一款？”

 

“都挺好。” 杨挠挠头。

 

“能喝到我亲手调酒的人，不算多。” 先寇布斜倚吧台，歪着头看杨。

 

未必吧。杨暗暗想道。杨不由得想到记忆中的某个画面。但两相比照，他才忽然觉得有些异样。

 

“还喝吗？” 先寇布浅笑着看向杨微红的面颊。

 

杨转了下空酒杯，似笑非笑，没说好、也没说不好。

 

先寇布抬手招呼了一声。“两个龙舌兰。”

 

两只细长的小酒杯很快送了上来，一同送上的还一个小碟子，里面两片青柠。先寇布举起一杯，与杨略微一碰，抬起手臂时却并不急着喝，只看着杨伸出舌尖在略舔了舔，再一饮而尽。这边杨刚放下酒杯，先寇布就举着青柠送到了他嘴边。

 

杨很明显地稍微愣了下，但还是伸嘴含住了。

 

等他轻轻吸完柠檬汁水，先寇布也已经放下了酒杯，抬手拿起另一片青柠在唇间碰了碰，就又放下了。

 

他忽然专注地盯着杨。

 

“怎么了？” 杨被看得略微有些局促。

 

“别动。稍等下。” 先寇布贴近他的脸，伸出大拇指在他两边唇角刮了两下。

 

“呃……” 杨挠挠头，更为局促地朝后躲了点，半垂下眼假装看向吧台上的空酒杯，“沾上盐了是吧……”

 

先寇布仍注视着他，然后又把大拇指伸进了自己嘴里。杨一下抬起头，脸色比刚才更见鲜红。

 

“唔，是搞错了吧？” 先寇布舔完手指，忽然皱起眉，“你的这杯，怎么沾的不是盐？”

 

“怎么会？” 杨连忙回答，甚至还拿起酒杯对着灯光转了一圈。

 

“真的，不是盐。” 先寇布从他手里取下杯子，似乎是很认真地说，“我尝过了，你是甜的。你说，这是为什么？”

 

空气似乎像胶水一样被拉长了，变得凝固滞重，杨大睁着双眼，几乎是一脸震惊地看着先寇布。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈！”

 

随着杨突然迸发的大笑，空气中那条黏糊糊的线被扯断了。先寇布有些愣神，只觉迷离的灯光中突然翻腾出了些吱吱叫的小精灵，正扯着他耳朵肆意叫嚷。

 

杨边笑边抖，不由伸出手搭在先寇布肩头，额头抵着自己手背，后背一抽一抽的，像是在勉力维持平衡。先寇布坐得直挺挺的，人声涌动的四周像退潮一样消失了，只感觉出杨的呼吸在自己耳畔。

 

“说真的，先寇布，” 杨自觉失态，慢慢收住笑，“这句台词，用了多少次了？”

 

虽然这状况与预期有那么些差距——或者应该说，有很大差距——但身经百战的先寇布倒也不至于方寸打乱。

 

“是我太俗气了，” 他也随着杨一道笑起来，“我道歉。” 他垂下眼，杨也正好抬起头，视线相撞后他黑色的眼睛一闪，又慢慢缩回手，坐直在自己的座位上。

 

“倒也……不算特别蹩脚……” 杨摆弄着吧台上的几只空酒杯，“我想，你的剧本大概都很管用吧？”

 

看上去先寇布没有料到他的回答，他甚至犹豫了一下。“想知道后面的情节吗？” 先寇布很快倾身向前，在昏暗灯光下看到杨的唇边似乎还残留着些许盐粒。

 

杨半抬起脸，两人的鼻尖几乎碰到一处。“我会这样。” 先寇布的指尖微微托起杨的侧脸颊，然后低下头在他唇边碰了下。他停下来，抬起头再看了会儿杨的眼睛，然后才继续把自己的嘴唇挨紧刚刚那处柔软湿润的地方。这次的时间稍长了些。

 

先寇布退开身的时候杨手里仍紧紧攥着空酒杯。他的呼吸有几分不均匀了，先寇布则在旁边安然看着，一脸老实本分的样子，再没有别的动作。

 

“唔，所以，是这样吗……” 杨低低道出，抬眼迎上先寇布安静温和的目光，“酒也喝完了，那么，你又该说什么呢？”

 

先寇布撑着下巴笑。“起承转合的方式有很多种，不过嘛，我最后总会说……” 他再次凑近，“我家离这很近。”

 

“哪有这么巧？总是很近吗？” 

 

“这个嘛，要看情况……” 先寇布也把胳膊肘伸上去，挨着杨的手肘，“也有十分钟能到的，也有需要一小时的。漫漫长夜，或早或晚总能抵达，难道不近吗？”

 

杨噗嗤一声。“那是很近了。”

 

“杨。” 先寇布忽然叫了他名字。杨体会到他的语气里发生了些变化，略显迟疑地扭过头。先寇布却避开了他的视线。“我想告诉你，我家确实就在附近。”

 

杨扁着嘴点了下头，手臂直直撑着桌沿，两人默默坐了会儿。然后他想起来自己还未答话，只得挠了挠头发。“噢……真的吗……” 他低声咕哝着。

 

先寇布已经站在一旁，为他取下了搭在椅背上的蓝色半长风衣。


	7. Chapter 7

快天亮的时候杨醒过来，浑身都觉得莫名其妙。

 

从酒吧出来的时候虽然微醺，但就杨的酒量来说，完全可以忽略不计，而且，对于这种情境，身体和精神上有点飘飘然的感觉，倒可以说刚刚好。杨本也以为，对于接下来会发生些什么，他已经做好了心理准备。甚至，可以说是在暗暗期待？这样子度过一夜，与其说是对方魅力使然，倒不如说是他自己做了导演。不过，若是直截了当地问他，杨多半会反问：那又有什么不可以呢？

 

不过就是在两个成年人之间、在一个周末晚上、会发生的那种再平常不过的事情吧。他打定了主意表现得云淡风轻，虽然就他的个人经历而言，眼下发生的事情显然不在平常的周末计划之列。所以在走出电梯时，杨还是觉得自己的心跳不够正常，他只能努力压抑住自己的呼吸声，希望显得……说来好笑，希望显得更加“成熟”一些。

 

而本应更加成熟的那一个——杨不由得疑惑地望向在自己正前方移动的沉默的后背。先寇布，很奇怪，随着离他家越来越近，他的话变得越来越少，步子也变得越来越慢。倒像是很不情愿一样。杨忽然满心尴尬。但来不及了，先寇布已经在一扇房门前站定。他回头看了杨一眼。杨觉得他几乎是迟疑了一下才打开门。

 

这处住宅不像是有人长期居住的样子，屋里没有什么个人物品，空空荡荡。两人站在门厅，看向只有一个沙发一张桌子的客厅，顶上投下来毫无个性毫无氛围的白色灯光。

 

“刚才我太开心了，就没想起来，” 先寇布不无尴尬地请杨进屋，“你知道我回海尼森不久，还是刚搬进这里，家里什么都没有。” 先寇布顿了顿，再次无奈地摊手，“之前没料到你会过来……你看，真的什么都没准备……”

 

杨想说点什么，但是先寇布忽然拍了拍头，“大约还有些酒……等我！” 他转身就钻进了厨房。杨此时不知该作何感想，只好去沙发上坐着，翻了几眼摆在边上的杂志，因为不太感兴趣，又觉得空气沉闷，便站起来拉开了落地窗帘。外面零星散落着一些灯光，杨觉得这街区倒很熟悉。

 

先寇布半天没出来，杨便拉开玻璃门走到外面阳台上。初夏的风很清爽，杨做了几次深呼吸，力图把全身的拘谨都抖出来。刚才他颇感惊讶，因为发觉拘谨的并非他一个，他居然在先寇布的语气里听出一丝紧张。杨觉得这太可笑了，跟他此前游刃有余的姿态太不相配。

 

“我尽力了。” 杨循声转过头，先寇布拿着什么正从里面出来。他站到杨身边，砰一声把手上的东西摆在阳台栏杆上，一手扶着腰，一手指着它们挥了一道，近乎自暴自弃地低声道，“就只有这些。”

 

杨看向那四个易拉罐，抬抬眉毛。“有啤酒也很好。”

 

先寇布拉开一罐，“实话说，我心里过意不去。我还没搞过这么差的招待，尤其还是……算了，已经这样了，不说废话，你先尝尝，” 他递给杨，“虽然只是啤酒，不过却是外星带来的，你应该没喝过。”

 

杨确实没喝过。虽然外星啤酒的本质仍然只是人类在外星建的啤酒厂出产的产品，但据说仍会有不同。杨的舌头倒不足以分辨出其中的差异，但他还是尽量表达了自己对于新鲜事物的满意。

 

“你喜欢？真的？” 先寇布松了口气，露出一点小满足的样子。杨看着他，再次给出肯定的答复，并且表决心一般狠狠喝了一大口。

 

先寇布眼中闪耀着光彩，显得尤其开心。“那我真没想到……其实刚才我还挺心虚的，因为这酒，我自己根本尝不出有什么不一样……”

 

杨嘴里的酒全喷了出去。他慌慌忙忙退后半步，眼睛四下张望着，像是在找什么东西；这时先寇布拉住了他，脸上全是笑意。他顺手脱掉外套，毫不在意地擦了两下胸口，然后扔在了栏杆上。杨不太好意思地看着他。这时他才几乎第一次放心大胆地观察先寇布的神色。

 

他突然知道先寇布知道自己知道的。杨也笑了，身上轻松了许多。他觉得先寇布终于也不再紧张。因为先寇布顺势就靠紧他，一只手搭在他肩膀上，另一只手指着外面。“我想我们住得不算远。”

 

杨昂起脸斜他一眼。“早看出来了。”

 

先寇布抿起嘴。“但这个街区挺大，不知道能不能看到你住的那栋楼。” 

 

“如果我在家里，开着灯的话，可能从你这里能看到。” 杨也抿起嘴。

 

又说了好些不怎么过大脑的话，四个空罐子摆回了栏杆上。杨伸出手朝阳台外面摇摇晃晃地指了指，半心半意地说，我家也不远，我可以回去。先寇布瞅了他一会儿，然后拉他进了屋，让他略等一等。杨看着他抱了一团东西出来。“已经很晚了。” 先寇布说。杨接过他手里的东西，低头一看，原来是毛巾和睡衣，还散发着淡淡的洗衣粉香气。一把没拆包装的牙刷摆在最上面。杨忽然脸上发热，觉得酒劲有些发作。他轻微地点了下头，便抱着这团东西，转身进了洗手间。这时先寇布忽然在洗手间门口从背后搂住他的腰。杨转过身，他们便接了吻。

 

跟刚才酒吧里的那个触碰不太一样。具体哪里不一样，杨又无心去分辨。因为随后他们就裹着满嘴的酒精味道裹进了被子。

 

杨醒过来的时候，仔仔细细把这个晚上前前后后的经过回想了一遍，没有任何遗漏的地方。我到底在做什么？杨盯着天花板，觉得这个陌生的房间十分不真实。夏夜很静，卧室的窗没有关紧，风吹动浅色的窗帘，窗帘向上飘起，漏进一道道银色的光。身边这个男人呼吸声均匀，杨微微偏过头，在微光下凝视着他的轮廓。太真实了，真实得莫名其妙。

 

他想碰一碰他的鼻子和下巴。他们刚刚做了爱，现在他们躺在一起，共享夜里最亲密的时刻，这种感觉莫名其妙。人到底为什么会去做一些根本没打算过的事情？

 

杨没法想象早上起来两个人彼此面对的样子，真是奇怪得要死。光是想想就够了。他微不可闻地叹口气，有些烦恼地舔舔嘴唇，这时觉出嘴里有些涩，并不太舒服。又过了一会儿，他轻手轻脚地起身。

 

但是刚探出脚挨到地面，杨就察觉到先寇布动了动。“你醒了？”

 

“我……” 杨有些慌慌张张地回答，“渴了。去喝点水。”

 

“躺下吧。” 先寇布已经爬了起来，“你不知道水放哪儿。”

 

杨似乎想回一句不必麻烦，但先寇布已经走了出去。没有开灯，他听见拧瓶盖的声音，听见水咕嘟咕嘟倒进杯子的声音。很快先寇布就端着水走进来，站到他面前，把水递给他。杨伸出双手接过，赶紧垂下眼，连谢谢都忘了说，先寇布倒是全身上下坦坦然的，只有窗帘外些微的光亮照在他肩上。

 

他迅速喝完水躺回去，忽然先寇布又从旁边搂住他。“有什么不自在的？” 先寇布在他耳畔吹着热气。杨小声嗯嗯着，不知道算不算回答。

 

就这么抱了一会儿，两人没再说话，但杨一直睁着眼睛，没有睡。忽然先寇布贴过去在他眼角亲了下，“你再睡会儿，我该起了。” 

 

“怎么了？” 杨疑惑地侧过头。

 

“没办法。” 先寇布捂着眼睛拍了两下，“今天有个集训任务。应该需要一整天。不然的话……” 他长叹一声打挺坐起，然后俯身看着仰在枕头上的杨。“你继续睡吧。” 他朝杨笑了笑，起身去了外面。

 

杨听着水流的声音传进来，有些想起床与他说话，无奈思想同身体分离，他现在还根本爬不起来。就这样迷糊了一会儿，忽觉得有香味飘进来，杨不由自主地撩开半边眼皮。

 

隔着睫毛他看到先寇布的身影在外面晃来晃去。杨躺在床上酝酿了五分钟，终于爬起来开始找自己的衣服。

 

“你吃鸡蛋煎培根吗？” 先寇布扭头看到杨倚着厨房门框。

 

杨迟钝地点了下头，先寇布便一手端起盘子，一手推着杨的后背，把他推到了客厅饭桌前，又压着他肩膀让他坐下。“你先吃，我再做一份。” 先寇布又指了指桌上的牛奶和吐司。

 

两个人大概都有些饿，早饭吃得飞快，几乎没怎么说话。先寇布灌下一杯咖啡，再次跟杨道歉说自己必须外出。杨心里不由得想，可是这原本也不必说。但这种感觉还是颇为奇异。杨喝完最后一口牛奶，擦了嘴，心里仍觉得很乱。他想好在先寇布有事，自己也就可以迅速回去，整理一下思绪。

 

先寇布似乎已经着装完毕，但是有些古怪地不停转来转去，杨盘腿坐在椅子上，目光有些呆滞地跟着他在屋里打转。“你在找什么东西吗？” 杨终于忍不住问道。

 

先寇布点点头。“你还记不记得，我把外套脱哪儿了？”

 

杨默然一阵，忽然又站起来，拉开窗帘走到阳台上。四个空罐子还在那里，连同那件外套。杨回头冲他笑笑，拎起来递回给他。“但我想你换一件新的比较好。”

 

先寇布应该也想了起来。他接过来闻了下，然后撇撇嘴，“也许你说得对……” 他抖了抖衣服，正想要说什么，这时一件东西从里面飘了出来。粉红色的，似乎是一张卡片。

 

卡片晃悠悠地，正好落到杨脚边。杨弯下腰，随手捡起来，闻出上面的香水味，他似乎看了没看就递了回去。先寇布的脸上什么表情也没有。“收到的情书吗？” 杨似乎随口问出，还相当随和地扯起嘴角微笑，但自己都觉得有些莫名其妙的勉强。

 

先寇布诧异地接过来，很快溜了一眼，然后相当敏捷地将卡片撕成两半再揉作一团投进垃圾桶，动作行云流水。“哪来的情书？你给我写吗？” 他朝杨挤了下眼，“一个朋友随手留的便笺，很久以前的，忘了扔。”

 

他在撒谎。

 

Verliebt, Verlobt, Verheiratet. 这是那张卡片中间用刺眼的烫金花体字印下的字样。杨经常阅读帝国语文献，对文字的反应本就比一般的同盟人快些，刚才一下就看出了这是句帝国常用的恋人祝福语，意思是：相爱、订婚、结婚。

 

撒谎。张口就来。撒谎。杨忽然生出一头闷气，脑中开始左右互搏，拿不准自己是否该出言质问。很奇怪，几分钟前他巴不得立刻结束谈话自己一个人呆着，现在，他却宁愿先寇布马上规规矩矩坐在自己面前，有一句答一句，说个清楚明白。

 

先寇布已经从卧室里找了件新的军装外套出来，一边往身上套，一边跟杨说自己必须现在出门了。

 

“先寇布，” 杨察觉出自己的声音似乎不太一样，先寇布似乎也觉得异样，他站定在门口回头看着。杨停了停，似乎下了很大决心。“你一定要现在出门吗？”

 

先寇布发了会儿愣，然后缓缓地笑开，他从门口又走回来。“你以为我想出门？我只想现在……” 先寇布朝杨的脸颊伸出手，“再去睡会儿？然后……”

 

“我一会儿还有事。” 杨扭过头，避开先寇布的手掌。

 

“晚上我大概……”

 

“今晚我有安排。” 杨立刻说。

 

先寇布收回手，脸色微微一变。“你有什么安排？”

 

当然，杨什么安排也没有。“早就跟朋友约好了。” 他随口回答，心里盘算着实在不行就把亚典波罗叫出来。

 

先寇布站在原地揉了一会儿帽子，嘴唇动了几下，但最后也没有再多问。杨准备好的答案没法说出口，不由得感到巨大的失落。他看着先寇布有些迟滞地拉开门，最后缓慢地戴好帽子回头说了句，“那好吧，那就，明天再见。” 

 

“明天见。” 杨回答。门关上的声音撞得他满脑袋嗡嗡响。杨觉得自己快被气晕了，但又说不清到底在气什么。

 

半个小时后杨离开了先寇布家。他这一整天都没什么事，要是平常，他大约会愉快地一边喝茶一边看书，元帅就趴在他旁边晒着太阳打呼噜。多美好的时光！可是现在杨根本不想回家一个人呆着。加上一只猫也不行。

 

“有害书店”在上午的这个时间自然还没有营业，不过这难不倒杨：因为他知道店门密码。亚典波罗应该还在睡大觉，杨干脆开门替他做起了生意。也许是上天眷顾，一开门就有人来问这问那，他竟然忙得没功夫胡思乱想。

 

快中午的时候，真正的老板才一脸惊诧地到了店里。杨一看见亚典波罗进来，便立刻把身边的顾客推给了他，自己则长出一口气，仰在了窗边软垫上。

 

“拉普学长昨晚给我打电话了。” 亚典波罗趁着指点客人的间隙跟杨闲谈起来。杨点点头，没答话。“这个吗？奇怪，这几天好多人要。已经卖光啦！” 亚典波罗又扭过头，“他说请帖过几天会给我，学长你拿到了吗？” 杨又点点头。

 

“老板，这个是免费的吗？” 有人在门口展示柜上拿起一本小册子。亚典波罗抱着书正在往里走，这会儿不由得伸长脖子看了眼。“是的！那个柜子里都是别人放的宣传册子，随便拿！”

 

“老板，你确定吗？” 那人好像还是挺疑惑。这时候亚典波罗已经走到了里面，似乎没有听见。询问的人又再问了一遍，仍是没有回答。杨看了看他，只好拖着步子走过去，“要什么自己拿就好了，这个都是免费的。”

 

“这个，和，这个，都是吗？” 这个高中生模样的客人怯怯问道。

 

杨低头看着他手里的两份册子。一份写着：f**k, no war。另一份写着：go f**k yourself。杨耸耸肩：“都拿走吧，想来也不能卖钱。”

 

高中生终于满意地点点头，满意地拿着这两份材料出了门。杨觉得有些无聊，便也抽出来开始看。亚典波罗这时从后面出来，看见杨手里的东西，噗呲一笑，“学长也对这个感兴趣？”

 

杨摇摇头。“没听说过。‘艾尔-法西尔市民情愿团’？”

 

“就这两天的事，” 亚典波罗撇了下嘴，“正在满世界发传单，还在最高评议会游说……学长知道那个叫林奇的吧？对，无能透顶，平常的边境纠纷居然被他弄成这样，现在帝国军占着沿线卫星，当然不会放手。好像航路也受到了干扰。不过，政府只是提出了抗议，居然什么都没做……所以这个艾尔-法西尔市民情愿团就到海尼森来了，大约是当地的鹰派团体。”

 

杨撑着头想了会儿，“艾尔-法西尔离伊谢尔伦太近了。”

 

“是够倒霉的。” 亚典波罗拎起一本书拍了拍，“不过现在的问题，还是可以解决的吧。总之，叫嚣着要教训帝国军，也不算什么聪明人说的话。”

 

杨看向另一本小册子。“所以你把对立双方的宣传册子摆在一起吗？这个什么什么，‘和平骑士团’？唔……”

 

“我国宪法保障公民的出版自由。” 亚典波罗以刻意地严肃口吻回答。两人同时笑出声。

 

这一天阳光很好，店里不时有人进进出出，风铃响了又停、停了又响，不知不觉，杨就在亚典波罗的店里晃到了打烊。路灯亮起的时候，两人关好店门出来，亚典波罗便问杨要不要去喝两杯。杨迟疑了片刻，然后说自己想回家睡觉。

 

“难得学长今天兴致好，肯定很累了。” 这位快活的青年不动声色地看着他。

 

杨拍拍他的肩膀。“明天我要去学校上课，回头找你喝酒聊天。”

 

这一整天亚典波罗都什么都没问，眼下当然也不会多话。他顺路陪着杨走到楼下，然后便道了别。

 

杨刚刚打开家门，独守了一天一夜空房的元帅立马就愤怒地冲出，跳起来抓他的裤腿。杨连忙蹲下来抚弄猫的脊背，然而元帅并不领情，反而更加猛烈地往杨的怀里撞，杨只好兜着猫半躺在了沙发上。打闹中，元帅一点也不客气地踩上他的胸口，伸出舌头舔杨的下巴。虽然亲昵，可这滋味并不好受，杨为了安抚元帅的情绪，只得暂且忍耐，干脆一动不动躺在那里盯着自家的天花板。

 

直到元帅不停地冲他嗷呜乱叫，差点窝在沙发上睡过去的杨才又爬起来，给他另开了一个新罐头。猫砂虽然是自动清理的，但屋里仍然有些异味，杨关了空调，敞开门窗换气。

 

阳台外是这个街区的点点灯火，整齐划一的住宅楼一座挨一座，难以分辨。杨站在栏杆边望了一会儿，觉得颇为无趣，又转头回到屋里，想想还是打开了通讯记录查询。

 

全部已读。没有人打过电话或者留过讯息。

 

杨去冲了个冷水澡，胡乱擦了擦，然后随手拿了本侦探小说裹进了被窝。

 

再次醒过来的时候已经是第二天早上。突然到来的通讯提示吵醒了他，杨不太高兴地虚起眼瞅了眼时钟。七点。

 

七点？在这个时间打进电话，真是很过分的行为。迷糊中，他想关掉提醒，但脑袋一耷一耷的，还没开口，便被人工智能判定为接受通讯。

 

“杨，嗯……杨？早上好。”

 

他忽然睁大眼睛。果然，悬浮在枕头上方的视频画面里现出先寇布的脸。杨所住的公寓里有军方统一配备的智能家居系统，其中一项功能便是能够根据屋主的不同定位自动调节通讯画面，杨曾经对这项服务甚为满意。但是现在他感觉有些奇怪。他躺在床上，睁眼看着先寇布出现在自己上方，而对方显然也从这个角度看到了自己。他甚至看得清先寇布那种饶有兴致的、令人恼火的表情。

 

“有什么了不得的要紧事吗？” 他拉起被子蒙住头。杨不算起床气很大的人，但时不时生一下气也不算很过分吧？

 

先寇布的声音透过被子传进来。“呃，嗯，抱歉，我不知道……昨晚过得还好吗？”

 

昨晚？昨晚有什么特别的？杨正要反问，却忽然想起自己告诉过先寇布，自己另有安排。“非常愉快。” 他回答。等了一会儿，先寇布那边却没回答。杨又拉下被子侧过脸。通讯并没有中断。

 

“你把我叫醒就是要问这个吗？！” 

 

先寇布勉强露出笑容。“不，也不算是……只算一部分吧……杨，我查过了课表，我想，你下午要去学校上课，所以我打算接你——”

 

“现在早上七点！” 杨抓紧被子大喊，即使先寇布并不能从投影里伸出手来抓他起床。

 

“是的，是的，” 先寇布忙不迭点头，“不过，我上午要去给学生做体能测试。”

 

杨瞪着他，搞不清他想要说什么。先寇布拿手撑着下巴，也看着他，脸上可见的绷紧。“唉……” 他突然昂起脸，“杨，昨天我走得太匆忙了。我想，这实在没有礼貌。我至少应该送你回来。” 先寇布又贴近了一点屏幕，感觉就要从投影里蹦出来了一样。

 

“你在楼下？” 杨慢慢坐起，先寇布的投影也调整到了他正前方，就好像跟他一起坐在床上。先寇布点点头，“我等你一起去学校。嗯，不，是这样，我想跟你一起去学校。”

 

杨半垂下头，揉了下遮住眼睛的头发。“唔……” 他慢慢挪到床边，“那你得等我一会儿……没准你会迟到。”

 

“非常乐意。” 先寇布伸出两根手指在额角一碰，露出一个十足标准的微笑，然后利落地结束通讯，把时间留给了杨自己。通讯画面消失了，但杨觉得自己好像还能看到他。

 

那张脸确实非常英俊。杨一边刷牙一边想。他很奇怪自己突然意识到了这件事，难到不是本来就如此？

 

草草整理完着装，杨抱起课程资料匆匆下了楼。让别人久等毕竟也是不太好的一件事。先寇布果然就靠在路边一辆车旁边，看到杨的身影闪现，也就快步迎上来。

 

“我买了羊角面包。” 先寇布提了提手上的纸袋子，“我想，你应该还没有吃早饭。”

 

杨想过他会以怎样的开场白开始，但这时他发现，自己倒成了更不自然的那一个。他匆匆说了谢谢，然后钻进了车厢。

 

纸袋子捏在先寇布手里，窸窸窣窣的，两个人平视前方，看着车驶入离城的高速。“噢，快吃吧，还是热的。” 先寇布差点忘了手上的东西。于是纸袋子又捏在了杨的手里。

 

“你不喜欢吃吗？”

 

“不是，我一会儿再吃。”

 

“昨晚睡得好吗？”

 

“还行。你呢？”

 

“也还行。

 

两个人继续平视前方。

 

“我想起来，” 先寇布忽然把手伸进外套内袋，“你有东西忘在我那儿了。我想是不小心掉出来的。” 杨扭过头，看见先寇布手里捏着一张淡粉的卡片。“啊！” 杨拍了下自己的头。是拉普和杰西卡的婚礼请帖。

 

他连忙接过来，小心放进了书包。“还好没有丢。要是到时候才发现，也未免太不礼貌。这是我的两个好朋友的婚礼。太感谢了！”

 

“不用客气。” 先寇布这时侧了下身，把手臂伸直搭在杨的靠背上。

 

“怎么了？” 杨转了转眼珠。

 

先寇布清了清嗓子，低下头，又清了清嗓子，然后看着杨。“婚礼时间很近了吧？”

 

杨点点头，忽然一笑。他干脆也侧过身看着先寇布。对面的人半张着嘴，歪着头笑了会儿。“杨，你有没有……有没有想问我的话？”

 

“当然有。” 杨脱口而出。先寇布目光灼灼地看着他。杨挠了下头，“不过呢，我现在并不打算问你，因为我想也不算很要紧。我们以后再说。”

 

先寇布的手指忽然动了动，从靠背移上杨的肩膀，轻轻戳了他两下。“婚礼时间不是很近了吗？”

 

其实杨本来就清楚他指的是什么。“所以你有时间？” 他抓着手上的纸袋子，窸窣作响。

 

“我永远有时间。” 先寇布回答。

 

汽车驶入一条林荫道，杨知道，学校快到了。“下下周的周日，别忘了。” 杨看向前方，嘴角弯出柔和的弧度。


	8. Chapter 8

卡介伦赶到跟前时，奥尔丹丝正取下一条鹅黄色纱裙在女儿面前比划。“你看见他了吗？” 她随口问道。

 

“谁啊？” 卡介伦擦了把汗，瞅准门口小凳空出来，赶紧坐在了上面。莎洛特又不太满意的样子，奥尔丹丝只得作罢。“不是他吗？刚刚好像在试衣间门口看见了杨，我正想叫他，一扭头又不见了。”

 

“怎么可能？” 卡介伦放下袋子，提了提衣领，透进来的空气让他觉出几分凉爽。“杨怎么会来买衣服？”

 

下一周是罗贝尔·拉普与杰西卡·爱德华兹的婚礼，卡介伦一家自然也收到了请柬；前几天，奥尔丹丝忽然说起莎洛特还没有合适的礼服，于是决定在这个周末全家出门采买。卡介伦自己当然不需要置办什么，他穿军礼服就可以了，但是到了商场，奥尔丹丝就想起自己也需要置办一套跟卡介伦军礼服的颜色相匹配的装束。转了一下午，莎洛特的裙子仍没有着落——当然也有小姑娘眼光比较挑剔的原因——奥尔丹丝却已经试了好几身，目前已经买了一条丝巾一双鞋子和一件睡衣。真正的目标还在寻觅中。

 

对卡介伦的疑惑，奥尔丹丝没搭腔，她已经跟莎洛特走到了另一头。但是卡介伦继续提着衣领扇风的时候忽听得奥尔丹丝的声音再次传来。

 

面前视线被货架挡住，卡介伦连忙站起身，正好看见奥尔丹丝拎着一脸别扭的杨从过道另一头过来。“我没有看错呢，” 奥尔丹丝显得很高兴，“真的是杨。你还不信！”

 

“还真是！” 卡介伦在他肩膀上拍了一掌，“你怎么会在这里？”

 

“当然是来买衣服啊！” 奥尔丹丝回答，“杨肯定要去拉普婚礼的嘛。杨，” 她扭过头，“你是不是来买衣服的？”

 

杨半张着嘴，“我……” 话音未落，一个低沉的男声从侧面的试衣间传来。“杨，我换好了。”

 

卡介伦和奥尔丹丝齐刷刷扭头。只见先寇布整理了一下黑色正装的细长翻领，看到他们时稍微挑了下眉毛，不过还是不慌不忙走过来。先寇布这身三件套剪裁得颇为合体，里面浅蓝的背心和深蓝的衬衫在颜色上也错落有致，外套的胸口口袋上稍微伸出来一截暗红丝巾，更显旖旎。卡介伦深深觉得他走过来这一路颇有些臭屁，因为他显然知道自己吸引了店内的目光。

 

“原来是卡介伦——夫人。” 先寇布彬彬有礼地躬身低头。奥尔丹丝并不认识他，不过绅士风度倒是永远不会错。

 

简短寒暄过后，大家都没什么话讲，奥尔丹丝听到莎洛特在里面叫自己，以为女儿终于挑中了什么，连忙应声过去。而趁着先寇布重新进到试衣间去的时间，卡介伦连忙把杨拉到一旁。“你到底在想什么？”

 

杨清楚卡介伦在问什么，也无意周旋。“无所谓吧。学长觉得哪里不对？”

 

卡介伦对这种回答显然很不满意。“你了解他吗？你到底是怎么打算的？你还记不记得我们第一次见他那天的事情？”

 

那不是第一次见他，杨想着，不过他没说出啦，就只是回答，他觉得现在这样挺好。

 

卡介伦盯着他。“你们现在是什么关系”

杨耸耸肩。“他想要跟我一起去拉普的婚礼，我想那也不坏。”

 

卡介伦仍然深深盯着他，正好这时候先寇布换好衣服出来，他也没有再说什么。大家各自置办，各有各的事情，很快也就道了别。

 

一周后的周末，因为要在婚礼中担任伴郎，杨早早便起了床。一边梳洗，他一边在心里默念着拉普前一晚反复叮嘱的流程。这时候先寇布的电话打了进来。

 

作为普通宾客的先寇布原本没有必要一早就出发，杨本来也没有打算叫上他，不过耐不住他自告奋勇，以避免杨迟到为名，非要早上来接杨出门。因为这几周两人都是一起去学校上班，杨似乎默认了先寇布会在楼下等他，所以这一次先寇布这样提议，杨倒也觉得自然而然。

 

他们抵达的时候，拉普和家人正在后院的车库忙前忙后。车停稳后，先寇布早一步走下来，正迎上前的拉普有些疑惑地站定。杨跟着下了车，然后拉起先寇布的手也迎上几步。

 

“杨，” 拉普伸出手，然后显然是看向了先寇布，“嗯……”

 

“华尔特·冯·先寇布。” 先寇布也跟着伸了手。杨看着他笑了笑，“先寇布中校是，嗯，我的朋友。”

 

拉普跟着笑了，然后跟先寇布握了手。他打量着先寇布的脸，突然露出些好奇的神色。“我们是不是在哪里见过？”

 

先寇布耸肩。“抱歉，也许我记忆力不佳。”

 

“也许是我记错了。” 拉普爽朗地回答。

 

三个人从后院往屋里走，简单吃了些拉普母亲准备的茶点，同时把这一天要用的物品一样样放进车里。闲谈中，先寇布似乎对杨学生时代的事情尤其感兴趣，有意引着拉普多讲。

 

“何必这么惊讶？我不是跟你说过新娘也是我的朋友吗？” 杨似乎并不想纵容先寇布的好奇心，使劲跟拉普使眼色。

 

“但我还不知道舞会的事。” 先寇布扣下后备箱，“拉普中校，您刚才说到，杨在跳舞的时候踩了您未婚妻的好几脚，具体……”

 

“哪有什么具体不具体的！” 杨大声抗议，“我说拉普，这种小事有必要提吗？”

 

好在这时候杰西卡那边打了电话过来，大家匆匆忙忙上了车，杨的尴尬迅速被各种杂事淹没。先寇布与众人都不熟，只闷声坐在最后一排，倒也还算省心。

 

他们到了没多久，杰西卡一行也抵达了登记处门口。一身笔挺军装的拉普快步上前候在车门口，搀扶捧着婚纱的杰西卡下车。杨忽然看得有些呆。这身婚纱是他陪着挑的，并不是第一次看见杰西卡穿在身上。但他感觉自己是第一次注意到这身衣服。

 

第一次意识到这是杰西卡和拉普的婚礼。他终于真切地感觉到自己心底有点什么在空空的往下坠。他们三个人的关系将永远不同了。虽然杰西卡和拉普在一起已经很久，但杨像是从来没有这样直接地面对过这一点。

 

“太麻烦了。还好只穿一次。” 杰西卡站在他身边，颇为无奈地说。周日这天来登记的人多，他们虽然有过预约，还是不得不暂且在接待室等待。

 

“在想什么呢？” 另一边的先寇布转过头问他。

 

杨眨眨眼，瞄了眼手表。“快到我们了吧？”

 

拉普和杰西卡同时笑出声。杨不知道他们在笑什么，有些心烦意乱。先寇布好像忽然伸出手拍了拍他的手背。杨也不知道他这是什么意思，低着头没有搭理。过了一会儿先寇布忽然又凑到他耳边来。“到我们了。”

 

杨猛的抬头，果然拉普和杰西卡转身朝里面走。他感觉身上又重又乏，只得勉强跟上。连同杨在内的亲友一起进了大厅，杰西卡和拉普站在那个官员模样的人面前。

 

杨默默坐在最后一排，他感觉自己应该什么也听不见，但事实恰恰相反，宣读婚书他听得清清楚楚，杰西卡和拉普的回答他也听得清清楚楚，然后是大家的欢呼和掌声。他神色僵硬地随着大家一起站起来。

 

“你脸色很差，怎么了？” 杨扭头，忽然意识到先寇布在身边。“太热了。” 他只得找了个理由。

 

今天从早上起就阴沉沉的，似乎有下雨的迹象，体感甚至微凉。但先寇布没多说，只撇撇嘴。“那你要不要喝点……” 后面的话杨没有听进去，先寇布大约是提了些什么建议。他只点头，低低回了声好。

 

先寇布眉头一缩，神色有些复杂，但没有再多说。

 

婚礼和婚宴安排在附近一处酒店，他们从市政厅过来的时候已临近中午，邀请的宾客正在陆陆续续抵达，草坪上已经站了好些人。载着新郎新娘的车子没有停在门外，径直钻进了地下车库。

 

杨和先寇布从另一辆车上下来，杨闷了一路，这会儿也没说什么话，先寇布也悄无声息地跟在他后面。两人的沉默与喧闹的场地颇为格格不入。杨在人群间左躲右闪，似乎是要往里边的吧台走。先寇布在他身后，隔了两三步，听见他跟服务生要冰啤酒。

 

一个小女孩刷地一下冲过来，杨手里滑溜溜的啤酒瓶还没拿稳，一时间又躲闪不及。正慌乱中，一只温热的手掌突然从后面握住他的手，另一只手稳稳撑在他腰间。他几乎仰在后面那人的肩头，熟悉的气息涌过来，杨暂时定下神。小女孩推开他，对自己造成的混乱无知无觉，继续大笑着跑开，后面追着她过来的小孩叽里哇啦从他们身旁经过。

 

吧台前很多人，根本没人注意到他们。先寇布慢慢松开手。杨清了两下嗓子，有些尴尬地转过头，“起得太早，有些昏昏沉沉的。”

 

“看出来了。” 先寇布注意得瞅着他。

 

“我说……” 杨好像忽然不好意思起来，挠了挠头笑笑，“谢谢你啊……”

 

先寇布抬抬眉毛。“不客气。不过，这里人多气闷，你换个地方休息下吧。一会儿……”

 

“啊！” 杨好像如梦初醒，“我还要去找拉普，他们一会儿要……” 杨看了下四周，匆匆把先寇布拉到角落里，“他们一会儿要从外面那个小塔楼——” 先寇布顺着杨的手指看出去，外面的自助餐桌中间有个小小的台子，台子后面有精致的蜿蜒的楼梯和白色栏杆，深绿的常春藤缠绕在上面。“一会儿杰西卡和拉普就从那里下来，走到草坪中间。伴郎和伴娘要站在下面等他们。”

 

先寇布点头。“很漂亮。”

 

“是的，很漂亮。” 杨表示同意，“是杰西卡设计的。” 他的眼神里又闪出一丝空茫，定神看了一会儿过后，他才继续说道，“差点忘了，现在我就过去等他们。应该快入场了。”

 

“那快去吧。我一会儿也出去，在那边一边吃东西一边等你。”

 

“把自己照顾得满好啊。” 杨把手中的啤酒瓶塞给先寇布。

 

“大约是我最大的优点了。” 杨回头冲他笑笑，急匆匆消失在拥挤的宾客中。

 

先寇布喝完剩下的半瓶啤酒，也跟着人群走向外面的草坪。不多时，音乐响起来，他抬眼看到杨略有些局促地候在白色的楼梯下，他白色的礼服衬得脸色更为煞白。先寇布不知怎么，觉得心底有一丝沉重。他努力不让自己过多思索。

 

正如想象中的场景，新郎新娘如童话故事的主角那般，从绿叶鲜花衬托的高处缓缓而下，白色的人鱼裙裾拖在台阶上，一点点划入亮眼的绿地。这幅画面可以说绝美，唯一美中不足只在天气算不上好，没有阳光，天色阴沉，似是暴雨袭来的前兆。不过此刻无人在意这一缺憾，草坪上喧声雷动，先寇布则托着下巴靠着凉棚柱子站着，有些心不在焉地观察着宾客。他早就看到了卡介伦一家，不过他们坐在另一头，先寇布正踌躇着要不要过去打声招呼。

 

此时婚礼正进行到高潮部分，新郎新娘手握同一把餐刀，正在欢乐的音乐声中共同切一个五层的婚礼蛋糕。杨仍有些呆呆地站在离拉普不远的地方。

 

切蛋糕，开香槟，无非是这些事。先寇布盘算着流程。大家共同举杯，音乐奏响，仪式差不多也就结束。先寇布的目光一直紧紧定在杨的身上，他看到他有些迟钝地放下香槟，而这时候杰西卡走到他身边，两人好像在低声交谈。

 

杨好像在摇头，脸色变得僵硬，而杰西卡提着裙子，嘴唇翕动，似乎仍坚持着什么。她忽然把手摁在杨的肩膀上，嘴角弯出弧度。拉普也走了过来，杰西卡面向拉普说了句什么，拉普在笑，也把手摁在杨另一边肩膀上。杨几乎有点可怜地看看他，又看看她。

 

音乐声忽然停了。拉普拉着杨回到了台子中央。“——杰西卡和我最好的朋友——在军校的时候便——杨现在——” 话筒有些问题，声音断断续续传来，先寇布想要挤到前面听得更清楚些。他有些明白发生了什么，又有些不明白。杰西卡和拉普显然是在请杨代表朋友讲话，很多婚礼都会有的桥段。

 

他终于走到了离台子不远的地方，这时拉普拽起杨的手把话筒塞进他手里。

 

“我——” 几乎所有人都注意到了杨僵硬的神色，草坪上变得近乎安静，杨尽力挤出笑容，“我祝福他们……谢谢！” 杨飞快地把话筒塞回给了拉普，飞快转头逃离了台子。

 

先寇布瞪大眼睛。台上的拉普连忙圆场，故意打趣说自己这个朋友从来就不擅长公开讲话，这次也不例外，“真不知道他结婚的时候怎么办！” 他努力逗着宾客发笑。草坪上重回欢声笑语，不过先寇布此时无心去应和。

 

杨的反应无疑相当古怪。他确实不喜欢公开讲话，但先寇布去过他的课上，要说在人前会紧张成这样，也确实不是事实。先寇布赶到台子前面的时候，正与一脸迷茫的拉普打了照面。

 

“杨往那边去了。” 拉普指着酒店里面的方向，他迟疑了一下，“先寇布中校，杨好像有些不舒服，但是我和杰西卡还要去招待宾客……”

 

“我知道，你们忙。” 先寇布打了个响指，“交给我就行。” 

 

他在大厅转了一圈，没见到人。又跑到门口，甚至临街几处都看了，也不见人影。先寇布在门口点上一根烟给杨打了电话。没有应答。先寇布掐掉烟，迅速转身往里。他奔向男士洗手间。

 

酒店的这一处很安静，暗黄的光打在暗色的墙面上，先寇布推开那道黑色木门的时候，马上在锃亮的宽阔镜面里看到映出的漆黑头发。

 

杨听到响动，迟缓地偏了下头，嘴唇动了几下，但没有发出声音。先寇布静悄悄地走到他身边，看向镜子里的杨。

 

“我有点不舒服。” 杨抢在前面开口。

 

先寇布点了下头，表示理解。

 

“你去吃饭吧，我待会儿就过来。” 杨又说。

 

先寇布扭过头看着他的侧脸。“你饿吗？” 杨摇头。“那喝点东西？” 杨摇头，又点头，然后又摇头。先寇布靠过去，双手抓住杨的双肩，把他扳过来面对自己。“走吧，我们去找个地方喝点。”

 

“走？” 杨疑惑地抬起眼。

 

先寇布笃定地点头。“婚礼的仪式已经结束了，为什么不可以走？”

 

杨瑟缩了一下。“道理是这样……可是……我还没有跟杰西卡……”

 

“那你要去跟她说吗？”

 

杨立刻摇头。

 

“那就走，你不是不舒服吗？回头再解释。”

 

“可是……”

 

“杨。” 先寇布让杨看着自己，“走吧。”

 

十来分钟后，两人坐进了一家刚刚开门的小酒店。店内空无一人，只有刚刚上班的一个酒保站在吧台后面擦杯子。他们刚刚捡了一个靠窗的座位坐下，就听见外面一声闷雷。

 

“运气还不错。” 先寇布随口评论道，他转身冲里打了个响指，“两杯白兰地——”

 

“来一瓶吧。” 杨打断。先寇布扭头看他一眼，虽是欲言又止，但还是回头补充道，“那就来一瓶。别忘了冰块。”

 

酒上来得很快，杨懒得放冰块，直接抬起手喝掉半杯，眼神直直看着窗外。雨点已经开始下落。

 

先寇布也看着窗外。“看上去运气不算特别好，对于室外婚礼来说。” 他评论道，语气里听不出什么特别。

 

过了一会儿杨也语气平平地回答，“换到里面就是了。婚礼就是婚礼，这些都是小问题。”

 

“话虽如此，但不管怎么说，还是会期望尽善尽美的吧？”

 

杨似乎陷入思索，然后他又添满酒杯。“是的，谁都期待人生尽善尽美。” 他显得不无落寞。

 

先寇布看着他，手上不自觉地攥紧了杯子，他明显地感觉到自己胸中有什么东西要冲出来。他松开手，又努力紧紧握住杯子。杨似乎在凝神看着窗外纷扬的雨点，对于对面的气压变化毫无知觉。

 

砰！一声清脆的响。杨略微一惊，这才收回视线。原来是先寇布自己喝完一杯，把杯底重重磕在了桌上。吧台后的酒保投过来一丝淡淡的不满眼神。

 

“听上去，你似乎有很多遗憾不平？” 先寇布突然把胳膊压上桌面，倾身向前。

 

“我吗？” 杨垂下眼，手指无意识地抠着木桌，“也说不上遗憾……也许吧，但是，我也说不清……只是感觉，自己一直都是旁观者，也许也确实有不平……算了，没什么意思，不说了。”

 

“为什么不说？” 先寇布抬高声音，杨不由诧异地看着他。“杨，我觉得你应该跟我说清楚。”

 

杨放下已经拿到嘴边的酒杯，手撑着头略显疲惫地看向对面，“我们好好喝酒吧，或者再要点吃的？也是吃午饭的时候了。”

 

“你在不平些什么？因为初恋情人结婚了？” 先寇布说完就随即扭过头看着外面的雨。

 

杨脸上的表情微变，不过很快又平复下来。“什么呀……你这个人真是的……” 杨给自己和先寇布的杯子里满上酒，“先寇布，别说这些，我现在……不想说这些，请让我安静一下。”

 

“杨，” 先寇布推开杨递过来的酒杯，“你为什么不跟你的朋友明说？”

 

“说什么？” 杨一脸疑惑，这疑惑让先寇布更加恼火。“说什么？！” 他抬高音量重复了一遍，“你说呢？我们是什么关系？”

 

听到这话，杨叹了口气，仰头喝完一杯。先寇布这时全神贯注看着他，杨好像终于感受到了对面传来的压力。他似乎更显疲惫。“唉，我说，我说真的，现在别谈这个好吗……请让我安静一下。”

 

先寇布的脸色顿时垮下来。“你说什么？”

 

杨心里更觉烦躁，急切地想要结束这个话题。他把夹子伸进冰块桶里搅了一通，清脆的撞击声击破了令人不快的安静。酒和冰块融在酒杯里，杨迅速喝下一大口。“杨，我今天非要问你，我们——”

 

“先寇布，” 杨直直看着他的眼睛，“我现在就想安安静静呆着。谢谢你陪我过来。但我现在只想安静一点。”

 

“杨，” 先寇布忽然抓住杨的手，“你为什么让我跟你一起来婚礼？”

 

杨抬起眉毛顺口回道，“不是你自己要来的吗？”

 

先寇布的手忽然垂了下去。杨也觉察出自己出言不慎，正要补充的时候，先寇布尖刻的笑声传来。“这就是你对我的想法？反正是我自己要来的，而你现在不想让我呆在这儿了，我就得安安静静呆着，是吧？”

 

“我没这么说！” 杨更加烦躁，“但是请你不要一直问我问题，我说过了，现在不是谈这些的时候……你让我安静一会儿不好吗？”

 

“噢，是的，那是当然，” 先寇布的语气里带着毫不掩饰、甚至刻意强调的嘲讽，“你需要时间去回味你那美好的、永远失去的初恋，对不对？真是太让人感动了，杨文里中尉，我是不是应该在旁边为你凄美的爱情鼓掌？”

 

杨咬着下唇，紧紧攥着酒杯。先寇布焦躁地等了好久，终于听到杨低声回答道，“我早就知道你不能理解，也没指望过。”

 

雷声再次滚过，先寇布一时间脑中空白。“行，我输了，说不过你，” 先寇布语气干瘪，自嘲着摇头，“不过既然你自己起了头，那我只能再次要你说清楚。我，” 先寇布用手指着自己，“你觉得是不是有资格跟你要一个解释？就刚刚的事情，我是不是可以知道你为什么这样反常？如果你说可以，那好，我们坐在这里喝酒就好，我不急，不必非得今天说个一清二楚。”

 

杨歪着头，挠了把头发。“不了吧。” 他捂着眼睛，觉得脑中一片沉重。“你何必……”

 

“这是你的答案？” 先寇布的声音有些抖。

 

过了好半天，杨清了清嗓子，终于坐直正视着先寇布。“这不公平。我没有问你的那些事，也请你不要来问我。你有懒得说的，我也有懒得说的，大家都有自己的生活，自己的过去，所以，何必呢，先寇布？”

 

“你要问我什么？” 先寇布终于难以抑制，“你有问过我什么吗？杨，我不过是想要知道……”

 

“先寇布，” 杨再次捂着头，“可是我真的不想知道。有什么要紧？”

 

这一次先寇布没有接话，他缓缓喝完杯子里剩下的酒，然后站了起来。杨看着他的后背，张了张嘴，却没有说话，喝了口酒，又不想再喝，慢慢扶着头趴在了桌上。隔着睫毛他看见先寇布走向吧台，然后靠在旁边打起了电话。

 

声音断断续续传过来，杨猜测另一头的人在指责他，因为他语气愈显烦躁。“——是，算我不对吧，你过来就是了——骂我的话你省省吧，卡介伦，地址我已经发过去了，他喝多了，你来接他回去——我说了我有事，急事，必须现在走，对，就是现在，没空送他——我知道在下大雨！可是我现在必须走——就这样，你看着办，我有事要走，你来接他。挂了。”

 

先寇布结了帐，正准备要走，酒保却喊住了他。“可您的朋友……” 

 

“我们不熟。” 先寇布突然大为生气，“我们只是有时候一起喝酒。仅此而已，我们不熟。” 酒保愣愣看着他，先寇布深呼吸一口，稍微和缓语气，“一会儿他的朋友会来接他。麻烦您暂时照看下。”

 

趴在桌边的黑发青年似乎肩膀抽动一下，他试图抬起头，但是先寇布已经转身出去了。大雨倾盆，一团冷风卷入。杨缩了缩脖子，感觉心中闷闷沉沉，像是外面的灰黑乌云。他头脑昏沉，身上疲乏，想离开又不想离开，干脆又撑起来给自己又倒了一杯白兰地。雨水冲刷橱窗，烈酒刮过喉咙，把该想不该想的事情都一并冲走。


	9. Chapter 9

快一周过去了，先寇布仍然没有露面。

 

卡介伦那天在小酒店里找到杨，一路都愤愤不平，不断在他耳边斥责先寇布的不负责任。“断然没有扔下酒醉的朋友，一个人走掉的道理！就算是普通同事，也不会如此不近人情，更何况你们……” 卡介伦不好再说。他问过杨，他们具体什么关系；杨只说是朋友。而对于这件事，杨的解释是，他们意见不同，先寇布又有些固执。

 

但问他到底是什么意见不同，他又不肯说。或者按杨的观点，这也说不清。

 

卡介伦大约明白了几分，但这不妨碍他继续斥责先寇布，并再三告诫杨，再见面时一定要展现出斥责的态度。

 

不过，杨有点不清楚再见面该怎么说话。这场架吵得莫名其妙，杨甚至在第二天就已经想不明白那时候彼此的心态。不过反复回想过后，他判定，先寇布那一下突然提速，让自己多少跟不上节奏。杨也意识到自己不愿进行更乐观的假设。

 

何况再乐观的假设也无法得到验证：先寇布没有来找他，他甚至没找到机会“偶然”碰到先寇布。

 

周五下午，杨在教工俱乐部坐到了最后，快下班的尤里安换好衣服过来找他的时候，杨还是一个人呆看着楼下，有几个学生正在余晖下打球。

 

“老师，” 尤里安坐过来，“您周末有安排吗？”

 

杨抬起头。“我……” 他迟疑一下，“可能有吧。怎么了？”

 

尤里安摇头。“没什么。我觉得您有些消沉的样子。” 杨略微皱了下鼻子，尤里安连忙补充道，“我想您大约是在这里想问题，那……我不打扰了……” 尤里安似乎要走的样子，却听到杨叫住了他。

 

“啊，那个，尤里安……学期快结束了吧，你还有几门考试？”

 

尤里安一门一门数过来，杨很是期待地望着他，直到终于确定他已经说完，才忍不住提醒道，“啊，还记得那门课吧？我去看你上过，那天我跟席特列校长一起。” 

 

亚麻色头发的少年心里有些犯疑，但还是点了头。杨又挠了一把头发。“啊，那一门，所以，对，就格斗那门课，你们考试是什么时候？”

 

“老师……” 尤里安瞪大圆圆的眼睛，“那门课已经结束了啊。先寇布中校和其他几个教官都已经离开学校了……” 他小心翼翼地冲着杨眨眼，“我以为您早就知道，这周您不是都一个人来的？”

 

杨半天没说出话。随后他稀里糊涂应了尤里安两句，借故有事，有些昏昏沉沉地走出了学校。事情发展始料未及，杨的Plan A、Plan B和Plan C都没有用上——他根本没想过先寇布玩起了消失大法。

 

说实话，他觉得这挺过分的，挺不是滋味，尤其，还挺让人难受的。

 

路边很快来了辆车，杨调成了手动驾驶，慢悠悠地驶入学校外面的道路。天还未全黑，不过两侧的路灯已经亮起，车速很慢，看得清路灯掩映下的学校外面那家小酒馆。这时候他略有失神，只是忽然响起的通讯请求拉回了散漫的思绪。

 

是杰西卡。杨的心里泛起奇怪的感受。杰西卡问他周末的安排，叫他周日出来小聚一下，因为下周拉普就将出发执行任务。杨当然一口应承下来。

 

“杨，你最近身体还好吗？” 电话那边杰西卡又问道。车子已经远离学校，上了回城的高速，杨盯着指示海尼森的路牌，心不在焉地否认了一句。杰西卡那边沉默片刻，没有再多说。通讯结束后很久，杨才慢慢回想起自己前两天曾为提前离场的事情向杰西卡解释过，提到自己身体不适。

 

他烦乱地拍了拍头。这些思绪令人不快，越解释越令人不快。开到楼下的时候杨没有停车，反而从另一头开出来上了别的路。这会儿他很不愿意自己回家一个人呆着。

 

车窗外面流光溢彩，飘忽的灯光和人脸渐次闪过，各处巨大的图像和文字可以占据相当程度的思绪，人在这种信息洪流中可以让感官忙碌起来，从而无暇沉思。

 

路过一处建筑时杨不由得放慢速度，引得后面的车一声长鸣，他赶紧向前，开了挺长一段路，才瞅准路边一个刚刚空出的车位。

 

停好车，杨又匆匆忙忙跑回去，在门口的大幅广告前驻足。那天先寇布与他就是约在这家电影院，看的就是这场电影。

 

杨踌躇一阵，还是去了售票窗口询问。即将开演，正好还剩最后一张票，杨不由觉得庆幸。他又去买了一桶爆米花，打算就用这场电影度过这一晚。

 

准备入场的观众已经排成一个小队，杨抱着爆米花，也自觉站在了队尾。他感觉自己似乎是在期待什么，目光不停在大厅中搜索，但同时又觉得这点念头既无聊又可笑。

 

队伍越来越短，很快到了杨前面的一对情侣。杨忍不住又回头看了下门口。当然，当然，什么也没有。门口的人快走空了。

 

“怎么会这样？！我明明买的两张！” 男孩焦急地回答。

 

杨已经转回头，影院的工作人员正在面无表情地解释，销售系统里确实显示只预定了一张票。他们反反复复确认，女孩几乎气得扭头就走，“你就从来没有靠谱的时候！” 

 

男孩自己虽然也很气恼，但还是一边尽力宽慰女孩，一边询问是否可以再买一张票。杨不由得努起嘴。果然，工作人员查询后告知，这一场已经售空，建议他们购买下一场的票。

 

“我不看了！” 女孩转身就走。

 

“等等！” 

 

追过去的男孩转过头，这声音并不是他发出的。这对小情侣略有诧异地看着杨。

 

“我的票是最后一张。” 杨面朝他们，不轻不重地回答，“可以转给你们。”

 

就这样，千恩万谢的小情侣入了场，杨则抱着爆米花，踱着步子走出了影院大厅。走到门口的时候他稍微驻足，歪着头凝视了半天门口竖着的巨大龙猫。

 

他没有迅速离开，而是走向了龙猫旁边的一把小椅子，那个椅子背后撑着一把小伞，显得舒适又可爱。杨在龙猫旁边的椅子上坐下，闻着手上爆米花的香气，倒是觉得有几分饥饿。正当他腾出一只手伸向爆米花的时候，却看到面前空地上投出一个人影。

 

“您好？打扰了。”

 

杨抬起头，看到一个戴着黑框眼镜、背着大包的青年。他解释说，自己是个街拍摄影师，觉得杨坐在这里的样子非常好看、场景搭配非常有特色，希望得到他的允许，给他拍一张照。

 

为什么不呢？杨心想。

 

摄影师没有什么特别的要求，只是让他保持自然。很快，拍摄结束了，摄影师还另外拿出一个小小的拍立得，拍了张小小的快照送给杨。杨低头看看，没有发现这张照片、或者这个所谓的场景搭配有什么特别之处。不过他还是称赞了两句。

 

他把照片揣进兜里，手里的爆米花仍然温热，他再次把手伸进爆米花桶的时候，耳边忽然有小孩的尖叫声响起。“龙猫！是龙猫！”

 

杨微笑着冲小男孩点头。“是的，是龙猫。”

 

小男孩却跑来拽他的裤腿。“我要坐！我也要坐龙猫旁边的位置！” 他看见杨手里的爆米花，甚至试图伸手去够，“我也要吃爆米花……啊！” 小男孩被悬空抱起，伸手的父亲和匆匆跟过来的母亲连连跟杨鞠躬致歉。

 

同时震天的哭声也响了起来，这对年轻父母更显急躁窘迫，纠缠中，小孩眼尖，扣住了龙猫的肚子，死活不愿意离开。

 

杨已经站了起来。“让孩子坐吧。我已经休息够了。” 他笑着，同时伸出手，“我买多了，如果不介意的话，送给孩子当零食也挺好。”

 

小孩欢天喜地，立刻伸手抓了一拳头的爆米花送进嘴里。

 

等笑声隔得远了，几乎只剩空气里的一点游丝，杨才终于放慢脚步。街心花园的这处小树林中，枝叶散发出微微刺鼻的气味。杨心想，那些道德家说的不对，施行小善不会让人感觉快乐，不快乐就是不快乐。他现在觉得自己愚蠢极了。本来想看一部爆米花电影，结果既没有看成电影，也没有吃到爆米花。

 

双腿自动把他带上了回家的路，况且经过这几桩事，他在外面闲逛的心绪已经荡然无存。但是他现在清醒多了，他清醒地知道确实应该承认自己内心的不快，而不是想方设法去忘记。杨多少觉得有些委屈。自己原本的生活本来也没什么不好，突然间有个人来了，给你很多快乐，但是现在却又把快乐带走。

 

回到家之后，杨先给自己倒上酒，坐在桌旁逼迫自己努力思考了一阵。他突然想起某一次电视换台的时候，曾听到的一款鸡汤节目的内容。杨这时倒没心情嘲笑鸡汤或者记得鸡汤的自己，反而正正经经抽出电子屏，用笔在中间画了条杠，左边写上了pro、右边写上了contra。

 

他抱着元帅，盯了这两栏半天，仍然没有动笔。一个字都没写。我想不出先寇布这个人有什么优点，但是我更加想不出他的缺点。而最重要的是，这些狗屁优点缺点又有什么要紧？自己想这么多有什么要紧？杨扔开电子屏，忍不住查看起通讯记录。

 

与先寇布的上一次通话仍然停留在上个星期天。杰西卡和拉普的婚礼。他几乎无法完整回忆起先寇布当时说过些什么、自己又说过些什么。但大致想来，多么微小的事情！几句话就可以说清楚。但是这么简单的事情就是做不到。

 

这么多天都过去了，他为什么不来找你？很简单，他不想找你。他拥有更有趣的生活。这么简单的答案为什么想不到呢？你简直比猫还笨。杨在心里下着断语，气鼓鼓地又给自己倒上了满满一杯白兰地。他不是个自负的人，但也不会自我贬损，对自己的智商产生怀疑这种事，还真没有发生过。杰西卡眼中的人是拉普，他一下就能分辨出来。杰西卡也喜欢自己，但那跟对拉普不一样——他也一下就能体会其中的不同。杨是聪明的，他知道聪明的退后一步，这样每个人的生活都能往前走。

 

但是现在他觉得自己没那么聪明了。杨对自己很不满意。他放下元帅，冲进了卫生间。

 

他想借着洗澡冷静下来。水流哗啦啦的，他盯着地漏，却想起第一次见面那天，先寇布也在这里冲过澡，全身顿时一股热流滚过。杨浑身一激灵，立刻关上花洒冲进了被窝。

 

夹着被子躺了五分钟，杨又爬起来，干掉半瓶白兰地后，他再次忍不住打开了通讯记录。手指在先寇布的名字上移开又移回来。杨恼火地关闭了页面，喝了一杯酒后却又打开。如此反复了几次，迷迷糊糊中，杨突然惊恐地发现自己按了呼叫。

 

他几乎从床上跳起来，然后立刻结束了通讯。然而他的心情只平静了两秒钟，因为先寇布又拨了回来。

 

杨不敢接，又不敢结束通讯。这时候满肚子的酒都烧了起来。真是太尴尬了！他两只手伸进头发里胡乱抓了一通。

 

先寇布的电话却一遍接一遍打进来，满有不依不饶的架势。杨在屋里转了好几圈，终于勇敢地直接挂掉了电话。

 

然后他调整好呼吸，又给先寇布拨了回去。

 

那边显然火速应答，但是却没有声音传过来。“先寇布？” 杨试探着开口。

 

仍然是令人难捱的安静。杨紧紧抓着睡裤，却想不出该说什么。但这时候总算听到点动静，先寇布似乎在清嗓子。“你喝多了吗？” 他沉声道。

 

杨长长的叹口气。“先寇布……”

 

“你在哪儿？” 先寇布这次回答得飞快。杨还没回答，他自己又立刻接上，“在家是吗？”

 

杨“嗯”了一声。

 

“我五分钟之后到。” 先寇布结束了通讯。


	10. Chapter 10

门铃声几乎与开门的声音同时响起，等在门口的杨以他平生最敏捷的反应将先寇布拉进门，也不管他是否还在喘气，甚至连一句话都没有说，就直截了当地将他推向门背后，按着他的肩膀，踮起脚，狠狠吻上去。

 

一路急吼吼过来的先寇布在短暂地惊讶过后，也回以更有力的拥抱，毫不客气地开始冲击杨的唇齿。虽然相别未久，但重新被体验的亲密还是让两个人最初都微微发颤，这种舒适的熟悉感从未出现得如此强烈。简直让人永不知足。先寇布那双不知足的手这时摁上了杨的臀部，放在两边忽然松松一抓，向上一抬。

 

杨一下昂起头，先重重吸进一口气，然后试图拉开先寇布的胳膊。“别忙，等一等。” 他微微蹙眉。

 

“明明你更着急。” 先寇布斜起一边嘴角，不过还是顺着杨的意思抬起一条手臂，然后横在他肩膀处，垂下头轻咬他的脖颈。杨也仰着头，在先寇布舌头的舔舐下微微闭眼。

 

“怎么这么快？”

 

先寇布抬起头在杨的鼻尖轻啄一下。“我在你楼下。正在犹豫要不要上来……我有事跟你说。必须跟你说。”

 

“我也有。我也有话必须跟你说。” 杨正视着先寇布深褐色的眼睛，那双眼睛里满溢着快乐。“那你先说。” 先寇布似乎想要从杨的嘴里吸出好听的话，这番搅扰让杨说得断断续续。不过足够让先寇布听清了。这时他稍微停住动作，抚弄着杨发烫的耳垂，贴着他的耳朵小声道，“你说什么？”

 

杨偏过头，也贴着他的耳朵。“我想你了。” 他垂下头。

 

忽然，杨惊呼一声，趴在沙发上的元帅顿时立起耳朵，两条腿缩紧在身前。先寇布一下子把杨拦腰抱起，快步走进卧室。

 

“喂！” 杨拽着先寇布的衣领，先寇布则用额头碰了下他的额头，“别紧张。” 他笑着。杨感觉到后背贴上了柔软的床单。他的手还拽着先寇布的衣领，先寇布也正随着手上的动作俯身下来。

 

两个人安静地对视了一阵，先寇布缓缓从杨的背后抽出胳膊，拉开外套扔到一边，里面的背心已经被汗水润得贴在胸口，他也迅速反手脱掉，露出上半身鼓胀的肌肉。杨这时候却撑起来，把手掌平摊上先寇布线条清晰的坚实腹部。先寇布低下头，看见杨也低下头，不太熟练地解起了腰带。指尖划过皮肤，划过毛发，他的呼吸声变得急促，腹部起起伏伏。隔着一层柔软的棉布，杨活动的手腕若有若无地擦过胯间坚硬的凸起。

 

先寇布蹬掉滑落的裤子，屈起一条腿弯在床沿。杨放开手，噗嗤一笑，也微微屈起腿，脚后跟蹬着床沿向里缩，先寇布抓住他的脚腕，上身朝杨压下来，与此同时手上也麻利地拉开了杨的睡裤。

 

杨的内裤这时候悬在一只脚的脚踝上，元帅静悄悄走进来，看到那块白色布料晃来晃去，甚是新鲜，忍不住好奇地凑过来，两只爪子扑上来，同时伸出舌头舔起杨的脚心。

 

“啊——！”

 

杨浑身一抖，先寇布的手指被重重夹住。他有些疑惑地从杨的胸前抬起头，侧身向后看去，受到了惊吓的元帅这时候已经迅速跑开，只留给先寇一个圆胖的背影。先寇布抽出手指，带着黏滑的液体一路顺着杨的腿根往下移动，先是握着膝盖吻了一下，又继续沿着纤细的小腿滑动，直至摸到他屈起的脚弓。先寇布再次偏过头，吻了他的脚背，然后捏了几下浑圆的脚趾。杨的身体再次抽动。

 

“这里还挺敏感。” 先寇布做出了客观的评价。杨半支起上身，脖子和胸前都红红的。屋里灯光大亮，先寇布目光灼灼，杨在他的眼底看到自己正面对着他大张双腿。但显然自己心中并未有任何躲闪之意。他一旦明白了什么，别的考虑也就不再有任何重要性。

 

“你说你有事跟我说。” 杨摸着先寇布再次凑近的头顶，忽然想道。先寇布轻咬了下乳尖，似乎对他的不专心佯作生气，“一会儿再说。你现在……可以了吗？”

 

杨抬起手臂挡住眼睛，微不可闻地嗯了一声。但先寇布拉开他的手，凑到他眼前，“可以了吗？我在问你呢。你来决定。”

 

“……嗯，” 杨稍微侧过头，“床头柜，下面一个抽屉。”

 

先寇布明白他说的什么，他再次用手指试探了下后面，杨再次缩了一下。“好像不用润滑了？” 他笑笑。杨没理他。先寇布便伸进去转了一圈，直到杨同意他的看法。

 

反复了几次，他终于暂时放手，翻身过去拉开抽屉，从里面取出一个方块小包装，他想了想，又翻回去，两条腿屈在杨的身体两侧。他一只手撑在杨的肩膀上方，另一只手则靠近杨的唇边。“咬住。” 先寇布说。

 

杨显然愣了下。过了几秒钟，他还是微微抬起，张开嘴，上下牙齿咬住了外包装，抬起黑色的眼睛望着先寇布。而先寇布手上慢慢用上力。顺着撕口的缝隙，滑溜溜的液体一丝丝被带出来。先寇布从杨的嘴里取下已经撕开的包装。

 

“帮我套上吧。” 先寇布尽量平稳地看着杨的眼睛。杨只迟疑了片刻，就缓缓抬起手。

 

但是先寇布捏住了他的手腕，另一只手掌贴上他的脸颊，粗糙的大拇指沿着杨的上下嘴唇打了个圈。杨的脸这时忽然变得更烫。“可以吗？” 先寇布又放低了一点声音。

 

杨屈起腿，慢慢跪坐在床上。先寇布则顺着他侧躺过来，杨弓起腰，嘴唇努力地往下撸动那层滑腻的薄膜，直到把它整个地套在先寇布的阴茎上。他抬起头，活动了下有些发麻的脸颊，先寇布坐直起来，抬起他的下巴，送上感激的一吻。

 

“我真高兴，” 先寇布翻身将杨压下去，同时抬起杨的一条腿搭在自己臂弯，“我真高兴遇到了你。杨，我说真的。”

 

“哪里来这么多废话？” 杨扭过头，小声埋怨。

 

先寇布一声轻笑，随即将自己的坦诚全部送出，从杨的喉咙里逼出一声细碎的呜咽。杨的腿被他拉得很高，几乎完全屈折在身前，一只有力的手扣紧在杨的腰间，另一只手则摁住了杨的肩膀。杨几乎不得动弹，像是只随着波浪起起伏伏。先寇布则抓着他一次次冲上顶端，过分密集和深入的吻几乎让他感觉窒息——这窒息的感觉倒令身下的快感涌动得更为急切。杨感觉无从发泄，只无意识地抬起臀部，想让两人的结合更为紧密。

 

“上来。” 先寇布早注意到了他的反应。杨愣了愣，似乎没明白他的意思。先寇布拉下他的腿，放平到自己腰间两侧，然后伸手把杨拉了起来。“坐起来，亲爱的。” 他的手掌移过去握住杨的两边膝盖，他把它们往下压，让杨跪在自己的上身和屈起的双腿间。先寇布死死扣住杨的腰和臀，双腿同时踩在床上用力，也把他的臀部尽力前推。

 

这种顶入让杨眼前发白，一下子射了出来，跪在两侧的双腿也有些发抖，上身完全耷在了先寇布身上。先寇布也感觉到腹间暖流，不过丝毫没有松动的意思。两个人此时都汗淋淋地黏在了一处，心脏对着心脏，应和着同样的运动频率。“再进来一点。” 先寇布蹭着他的肩膀说。

 

“什么？” 杨感觉迷惑。

 

“进来。” 先寇布坚持，“朝我过来。”

 

真是得寸进尺的家伙，他要你，他也要你要他。杨觉得自己仿佛读了他的心。于是杨也抱住先寇布湿滑的后背，双腿尽力向前，将自己的身体尽力推向先寇布。他感觉到自己几乎坐在了先寇布的阴茎上，而那件坚硬又脆弱的男性器物还在不知疲倦地顶靠，既像掠夺、又似乎也是讨好。他们贴得太紧，他想自己就快要炸开了。但是这种满足让人想埋在里面，永不醒来。

 

“先寇布，” 杨捧起他的脸，“我要你。”

 

先寇布停顿片刻。“我也是，杨，” 他也抚摸着杨的脸，捋开他贴在额前的汗湿的黑发，“我只想要你。” 他双手压紧杨的腰部，让杨抱住自己的脖子。紧接着便是一阵剧烈的颠簸，杨完全无力做出任何回应，唾液、眼泪、汗水，所有这些咸湿的液体也混合在了先寇布咸咸的肩膀上。

 

床单变得湿漉漉的，急促的呼吸和呻吟声终于转换成了满足过后的绵长尾音。先寇布让杨继续倚靠自己跪着，让他趴在自己肩头，这样便正好让精液沿着腿根流下来。“我想躺下来。” 杨有些不乐意。“再等等。” 先寇布亲着他耳朵安抚，“把那边的纸巾递给我。” 

 

杨歪了下，伸手抓过床头的纸巾。先寇布接过来，稍微低下头，细细擦拭起杨的下身。“放松点，杨，崩这么紧做什么？” 他拍了拍有些黏黏的屁股。“我一会儿反正要去洗澡的。” 杨小声回答。但是先寇布似乎并不介意，仍在仔细进行手上的工作。被摩擦得微微发红、又被汗水浸润的双腿在灯光下透出迷人的光泽。

 

“真是舍不得。” 先寇布把湿透的纸巾扔到地板上，砸出闷闷的回声，跟他自己闷闷的声音一样。

 

“什么？” 杨直觉出一阵慌乱，“什么舍不得？”

 

先寇布温和一笑，然后又坏坏地歪起一边嘴角，在他屁股上捏了一把。“这个。这个舍不得。”

 

头脑中一时警铃大作。杨推开先寇布的胸口，自己则摊开腿坐下来与他面对面，一边揉着酸麻大腿，一边让他解释清楚。

 

“别误会，” 先寇布也帮他一起揉，“我们已经浪费了很多时间……真可惜……你跟我，我们都在瞎猜。”

 

“我原先不敢假设太多。” 杨谨慎回答，“你在生我的气吗？”

 

“你在问我是否爱你？”

 

杨抿嘴一笑。“那你到底什么意思？还有，” 他突然想起来，“你本来要跟我说什么事？”

 

先寇布揉着杨发红的膝盖，好半天才抬起头，眼中闪烁一丝异样。“杨，我是来告别的。不是出于我的本意，但我必须得走。如果可以……”

 

他没再说，杨感觉喉咙里梗了块东西，好容易才恢复了一点大脑的运转。“你……你好像说过……有一项任务？”

 

先寇布叹了口气，片刻迟疑后他凝神看着杨。“我要去打仗了，杨。没骗你，是真的战争。这件事本不应当讲，没准我还会因此上军事法庭呢。” 他装作谨慎地四下转了转眼珠，似乎想以夸张的神态逗杨发笑。但杨整个人已经僵硬了下来。先寇布有些抱歉地抓着他的手，“不管怎么样，我只是想告诉你这件事，你看，我什么都不会瞒你。不说这个了，我们应当抓紧好时光……” 他的手又划过杨的锁骨和肩胛。

 

杨扭了一下躲过，一把拧住他的手。“华尔特·冯·先寇布，跟我说清楚。”

 

先寇布看了他一会儿，忽然又开始笑，抽出手理着杨的头发。“也行，我想你也有资格知道。那些议员们、将军们疯起来会到这种程度，纵然是我这样不抱幻想的人，也会感到吃惊。杨，因为艾尔-法西尔发生的纠纷，统合作战总部决定要‘彻底解决这个问题’——这是什么意思呢？意思就是，要拿下伊谢尔伦。这次一共有三支舰队参加，蔷薇骑士连队也在列。” 他稍微停顿，观察了一会儿近乎一动不动的杨，“总司令官是德森上将，分舰队司令官林奇少将，总参谋霍克准将。如此完美阵容，可以说是我军最强配置了。我真是忍不住想要鼓掌。”

 

杨的表情看上去像是咽下了一整杯特浓咖啡。“噢，那可真是……很有趣了。” 他艰难地说。先寇布有些奇怪的看着他。杨没再说下去。

 

空气里凝滞的感觉让先寇布有些不适应。过了一阵，杨抽回自己的双腿，一点点蹬到床边，踩在地板上慢慢起身。先寇布的目光追踪着他纤长的背影。厨房里响起叮叮当当的声音。杨拿着酒瓶和两个杯子走回来。先寇布伸手接过，同时忍不住伸手环绕在他腰间，嘴唇印上他柔软的肚脐。杨重重呼吸了几声，然后坚持着推开他，又从他手中抽出酒杯放到一旁，跳上床凑到先寇布跟前。

 

“不行。这绝对不行。” 杨用力摇晃着先寇布的肩膀，看上去稍微回过了一点神，“听着，先寇布，你不能去。如果是别人也就罢了，如果是比克古上将，那也许还能捡回一条命，但是这几个人……霍克与我同级，我知道这个人脑子是怎么长的。还有林奇，艾尔-法西尔的问题不就是因为他？这到底是怎样的愚蠢……不，不行。先寇布……”

 

“就好像我能决定一样。” 先寇布拉过杨的手掌，横在嘴边吻了下掌心。

 

掌心里的热度以及胡茬的细微触感似乎稍微让杨安静了一点。

 

“那要不这样吧……我想到一个法子，” 杨翻过手掌贴在先寇布的脸颊上，语气里很是认真，“带我走，让我跟你一起去。”

 

先寇布一口喷出来，笑得仰在枕头上。“很抱歉，中尉先生，我不能不为蔷薇骑士的声誉着想，” 他又翻过身单手撑起头，微笑着朝杨眨了一只眼睛，“虽然你我私交很深……” 

 

“权宜之计！” 杨不耐烦地打断先寇布的胡言乱语，拉着他起来正儿八经坐直，“你好好听我说。出发之后，你先拿下我方司令官，然后把舰队交给我，你自己带着连队伪装成帝国军进入要塞，再拿下敌方司令官，这样我就可以——”

 

先寇布一脸忧愁，一只手松松捂住他的嘴，另一只手掌则横放在杨的额头上，他的语气温柔体贴：“你是不是感冒了？要不要喝点热水？”

 

啪！啪！两下，杨狠狠拍开他的手，没好气地回答：“多谢关心，劳烦阁下去给我拿点冰块！”

 

先寇布笑着耸耸肩，抬脚下了床。杨注视着情人后背兼具力与美的肌肉线条，又是一阵心焦。

 

厨房里响起一阵哐啷哐啷的声音。先寇布端着一杯冰进来的时候，杨还在唉声叹气。“唉，好像这也不行。” 先寇布嘴角弯起弧度，没有接话，他把手上的冰块倒进酒杯里，又随手捡起一块扔进嘴，嚼得咯嘣咯嘣响。先寇布扯过几个枕头垫在背后，舒舒服服地端着酒杯仰在上面，饶有兴味地看着愁眉苦脸的杨。他探出脚尖，勾了勾杨的腿弯，杨侧过脸斜他一眼。先寇布又撞了撞他。等了片刻，杨还是挪了过来。先寇布坐起来一点，含了口酒在嘴里。冰凉的杯底挨近杨大腿内侧，他似乎瑟缩了一下，这时先寇布抬起杨的下巴，把嘴里冰凉的白兰地送入他口中。

 

一点酒液从嘴角溢出来，顺着脖子往下流，先寇布低下头舔了个干干净净。“浪费美酒算得上极大的罪过。” 他专注地看着杨，似乎又想凑近杨的嘴唇。杨抬起眼，轻轻截住他，伸出大拇指擦干净先寇布的嘴角。“这话没错。” 他珍重地接过先寇布递来的酒杯，一脸严肃。

 

“先寇布，你退役吧。”


End file.
